Who Knew Love Wore Scrubs?
by x3ylime
Summary: Audrey is a young nurse working in a Los Angeles hospital. What happens when she crosses paths with the boys of Big Time Rush? Will she find love, friendship or heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1: Room 206

The sun shone down on my pale skin. I rubbed my arms, trying to get warmer.

I never did like the winter time. It was cold, my skin and hair looked terrible, and there was no snow. Well, at least there wasn't any in Los Angeles.

Oh, I'm Audrey Holloway, by the way. I'm 21 years young and have been living in L.A. since I turned 18.

I'm originally from a small town in Ohio, but I moved out here to get away from it all.

I figured, hey, why not? It'll be a fun change of pace.

Well, so far, I'm living with my dog Rex and I have a job at one of the local hospitals.

I just finished up nursing school so they gave me a job as a parttime nurse. It's not the greatest job in the world, but the money's good and I don't have to work everyday.

In fact, I just walked inside and clocked in. I greeted my fellow nurse, Patty, and got my duties for the day.

"Go to room 206 and check up on the patient."

"Okie dokie."

I walked down the hall and took the elevator up to the 2nd floor and went straight to room 206.

I walked in and gazed at the man laying in the bed. He had tan skin and dark hair. Not too shabby.

He looked strangely familiar somehow, though.

I checked the clipboard on the end of the bed and read the diagnosis.

**Name: Carlos Roberto Pena Jr.**

**Age: 22.**

**Diagnosis: Slight concussion, bruised ribs, and broken wrist.**

I kind of chuckled. I wonder what happened to him.

"So, Mr. Pena. Can you explain to me what happened to you?"

I looked and him and noticed his eyes roll slightly.

"I was practicing some dance moves for the upcoming concert whenever I went to close to the edge of the stage and fell off of it."

Then, it clicked.

He was Carlos from the boy band Big Time Rush.

They were growing pretty popular and I saw them everytime I flipped the TV to Nickelodeon.

What can I say? I love me some Spongebob.

I looked at Carlos and smiled, "I'm sorry, but that sounds like an awful way to celebrate the new release of your album."

He laughed, "You're telling me."

I began writing some stuff down on the clipboard whenever he stopped me.

"Wait, are you a fan of Big Time Rush?"

I smiled, "Can't say I'm obsessed. But you guys do have some catchy tunes. And your show is pretty funny too."

He flashed me a smile back, "Well in that case, thanks."

"You're welcome."

I continued writing whenever a thought went across my head that I just had to verbalize.

"Okay, I need to ask this. Where was your helmet whenever you were doing this? It would've helped if you were wearing it."

He laughed, "That's just for the show, but yeah, it would've come in handy."

I stayed in Carlos' room for what seemed like the rest of my shift, joking around with him. He was really easy to get along with.

When my shift was over, I was telling Carlos goodbye.

"Aww, are you coming back tomorrow?" He was giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I am. So we can talk some more in the morning."

"Yay!"

We shared a laugh and I hugged him goodbye.

I could tell I was going to find a long friendship in Carlos.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Boys

I walked into my house and collapsed on the couch.

Not even a minute later, my Golden Retriever Rex came bounding in and attacked my face with his tongue.

"I missed you too, boy!"

I stood up and petted him on his head. He looked so goofy with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

I walked into the kitchenand filled his bowls with food and water. He happily dove right in and devoured all of his food.

"Pig."

I walked down the hallway into my bedroom and changed out of my scrubs and into my pajamas.

I took out my contacts, took down my dark brown hair and crawled into bed. My sheets welcomed me as I closed my eyes and was swept off to sleep land.

The next morning, I forced myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

I showered, threw my hair in a ponytail, did my makeup and all that good stuff.

I fed Rex, fed myself, then grabbed all my things and headed for the car.

It was off to the hospital for another day of sick people. Joy!

**CARLOS' POV**

I was laying in bed, waiting on Audrey to come back.

She was so chill! And pretty cute too.

I wonder how long I'm gonna be in this joint. My head doesn't hurt so much anymore but my wrist is killing me.

Soon the doctor came in and gave me some pain killers. Awesome.

I laid in my bed, watching TV, until I got some unexpected visitors at the door.

"Knock knock." Kendall said.

I smiled, "Hey guys, what's up?"

They all shrugged, "Nothing much."

I rolled my eyes. Figures nothing was happening with me gone.

Kendall spoke up, "We're moving the tour back a little bit until your wrist heals."

"And we don't have dance practice for 2 weeks." Logan said.

I was surprised, "Jeez. All of this because I got hurt?"

"Well, maybe if you didn't go and trip and fall off the stage then we would be on schedule."

"Shut up, James." I muttered.

The three all laughed at me and I remembered Audrey was coming soon.

"Hey guys, you need to meet the nurse who works here."

"Which one? There's like 60 or more."

I glared at James.

"I mean the one who's taking care of me. She's totally chill and really fun to be with."

"Well, where is she?" Kendall asked.

I smiled, "She's coming."

**YOUR POV**

I walked into the hospital and clocked in. I asked Patty for my duties of the day and she told me to go check in on Carlos.

I smiled and rode the elevator up to room 206 and almost fainted as I saw who was in the room.

Carlos was here, but he wasn't alone.

The other boys from Big Time Rush were here as well.

Carlos noticed I walked in the room and greeted me.

"Hey Audrey! Guys, meet Audrey. She's the girl I was telling you about."

I looked up and met a pair of green eyes and sandy hair, who I recognized as Kendall Schmidt.

I looked even higher and saw the pretty boy, James Maslow. He has quite the smile.

Then, my heart nearly stopped when I looked at the last boy.

He had dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and the most gorgeous face I've ever laid eyes on.

Logan Henderson.

I shook my head to keep from staring and greeted them.

"Hey guys."

They all seemed to be caught up in staring at me as well, so it wasn't too awkward.

They each mumbled a "hey" as I turned back to Carlos.

"How you feeling today?"

"Head feels fine. But my wrist hurts like a bitch."

I laughed, "Yeah. It'll hurt for awhile. Did the doctor come in and give you painkillers?"

"Yeah, about a 20 minutes ago."

"Excellent. I'll tell him your head isn't hurting and you'll be out of here in no time."

Those words kind of hurt to say. I didn't want to lose him, or the only chance I would get to hang out with Logan.

What am I saying? I just met the guy!

I filled out some paperwork for Carlos because his right hand was unable to write.

I could swear I could hear the boys whispering about something while my back was turned.

I just shook it off and turned back to the guys.

_'Time to make small talk.'_

"So, you guys like hospitals?"

Oh God. What kind of question is that?

Kendall started, "Uhh, they're okay? I guess?"

I could see Carlos smack his forehead with his good hand. I just started laughing, mostly at myself.

"I'm sorry. It's not everyday I get to meet celebrities."

James smiled at me, "Well, it's not everyday we get to meet someone as pretty as you."

I blushed, even though I knew it was a terrible type of pick-up line he was trying to pull on me.

"You guys, I'll be right back. I'm gonna run this paperwork to the doctor."

They all nodded and I walked out of the room.

That couldn't have gone any better. _Not._

**LOGAN'S POV**

I never expected the nurse to be so cute. I loved how nervous she was around us, even though we get it all the time.

I noticed her staring at me for a little bit, but she shook her head and looked away. What could that mean?

When she had her back turned, James elbowed me and whispered to me.

"Dude, she's hot!"

I smirked at him, but then elbowed him in the stomach.

He grabbed his stomach and glared at me, "What was that for?"

"Quit staring at her like she's a piece of meat!"

I realize I'm being really defensive of a girl I _just _met, but James doesn't have respect sometimes. It's a guy thing.

Whenever she left the room, I exhaled in relief.

"Dude! She's so hot! Carlos, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Uhm, I just met her yesterday?" He gave James the look that says **because-I'm-not-a-total-idiot-that's-why.**

I rolled my eyes at James.

"Anyways, I'm gonna give her my number so that we can hang out after I got out of this bed."

James pouted, "Aww, you're not gonna ask her out, are you?"

Carlos shook his head, "She's a great girl, but I get the sisterly vibe from her instead of the girlfriend vibe."

Kendall nodded his head in agreement, "Same here. I'm sure she's chill like you said, but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

So that left me and James to compete. Great.

"I'm gonna ask her out."

I looked at James, shocked.

"But, you just met her."

He smiled, "I know. But she's really cute and I wanna see if we have a connection."

Well, it was all over for me now. James got any girl he wanted.

I crossed my arms and semi-pouted. I really hoped she would say no, but we all know that isn't gonna happen.

**YOUR POV**

I walked back into the room with good news for Carlos.

"Good news! Doctor said you can leave tomorrow."

Carlos got wide eyed and cheered, "Yipeee! I can go home!"

We all laughed at him, except for Logan, who looked deep in thought.

"Oh, Audrey, can I have your number? You know, so we can make plans to hang out sometime."

I smiled, "Of course."

I wrote my number down on on a slip of paper and he did the same for me, well, actually he told me the number and I wrote it down.

"You know, it's not everyday I get a celebrity's number."

He laughed, "That's crazy. I would think you would."

"Uh, why?"

Kendall butted in, "Well, you do work in a hospital in Los Angeles."

We all laughed and I looked over at Logan. He caught me looking at him and flashed me a smile.

I think I blushed 10 shades of red.

"Well guys, I'd love to stay and chat but I have other duties to attend to. See you later."

They all said their goodbyes and I walked out the door. But not before hearing someone call after me.

"Audrey, wait!"

I turned around and was shocked to see who was chasing after me.


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

I turned around and saw Logan running out of the room to catch up with me.

"Logan? Do you need something?"

He stopped and looked at me.

"I need to ask you something."

Oh God, I think my heart's gonna explode.

"What is it?"

"What time do you get off of work tonight?"

"I get off around 5. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering, if you'd like to hang out tonight?"

I smiled, "As in a date?"

He smiled back, "I can work with that."

I laughed and nearly fainted when I heard his laughter.

"So, do you have something I can write my number on?"

I snapped back to reality, "Oh yeah, uhmmm, just write it on my hand."

I gave him a pen and he sloppily wrote the number down on my hand.

_.God. He's touching my hand!'_

He finished writing and gave back my pen.

"You can just get my number from Carlos."

"Okay. I'll text you around 5."

I smiled, "Sounds good."

He walked back into Carlos' room and I did a victory dance. I was going on a date, with Logan Henderson. Things are looking up.

I walked down the hallway and into the empty elevator where I screamed and jumped around in happiness.

I couldn't wait until 5 o'clock.

After that, I clock watched nearly all day. I stayed in a good mood all day, as well. That's a rare sight.

As the clock slowly ticked it's way to the 5, I clocked out and skipped out of the hospital. Also a rare sight. You don't see people skipping out of hospitals everyday.

I got in my car and checked my phone.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

I smiled but it quickly faded as I opened the text that was from my mom. She was checking in on me as usual.

I put my car into drive and felt kinda bummed that Logan hadn't texted me yet.

_'Calm down Audrey, he's probably driving or something. He'll text you soon.'_

I slowly exhaled and made my way home, singing along with the radio.

As soon as I pulled into my drive way, my phone starting ringing very loudly. I picked it up and answered it without checking who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Audrey."

I instantly smiled as I recognized the singer's heavenly voice.

"Hey, Logan."

"How soon can you be ready?"

I looked at the clock. 5:11.

"Depends on when I have to get ready for."

I heard him chuckle, "Well, it's a surprise, but dress casual."

I smiled. I like surprises, sometimes.

"Then I can be ready in 15 minutes."

I could hint the smile in his voice, "Okay. Can you give me directions to your house so I can pick you up?"

I gave him the directions and we said our goodbyes. I wasn't going to waste any time getting myself ready for the date of a lifetime.

I ran in my house, threw off my shoes and my scrubs and changed my clothes as I ran into the bathroom and turned on my hair straightener.

Poor Rex was going crazy running throughout the house just like I was. I let him outside to do his 'business' and filled his bowls with the necessary goodies.

After I let him back inside, I ran back into the bathroom and took my hair out of the messy ponytail that secured the tangly beast we call hair.

I straightened it until I was satisfied, fixed my makeup and sprayed perfume.

I was just sliding on a pair of vans whenever I got a text from Logan.

_Waiting outside for you :)_

I squealed in excitement. I prayed that I wouldn't mess anything up tonight.

I grabbed my phone, keys and everything else and walked outside to meet Logan in his car.

He had on blade shades, a fitted cap, jeans and a bright red v-neck. He was looking fiiine.

I got in the car and we exchanged smiles.

"You look very pretty."

I blushed and looked down at my shoes, "Thanks. I don't get that alot, seeing as how I'm always in scrubs."

He looked at me, "Well, I think you look beautiful in just about anything. Even if I've only seen you twice."

I laughed at his ways of trying to compliment me. "Thanks, Logan."

He drove away from my house and away from the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles. I wondered where he was taking me, seeing as how he said it was a surprise.

"So, what made you wanna work at the hospital?"

I knew he was going to ask me that. Why not screw around with him?

"Well, I just like the idea of seeing people sick and in pain. It brings me pleasure."

I almost died of laughter after seeing his face. He had a mixed look of fear, pain and confusion.

I laughed hysterically, "You should see your face!"

He shook his head, "You shouldn't say stuff like that to scare me! I thought you were being serious."

"Nahh. I actually work there because the money's good and I like the idea of saving people's lives."

He nodded his head, "Now that sounds like a more believable answer."

I giggled. I could tell that messing with Logan's head was gonna be something I could do on a daily basis.

I looked out the window and saw the sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with various purples, blues, oranges and yellows. Sundown is the best part of the day in my opinion.

Then, I noticed that we were at the beach. Romantic move, Logan.

He pulled the car over and led me over to a spot where a blanket was laid down with a picnic basket beside it.

"Oh, Logan. How'd you get this set up on such short notice?"

He looked at me and smirked, "I've got my ways."

I could've sworn I heard Kendall and James yelling in the distance, "You're Welcome!"

I laughed and sat down beside Logan and began eating. That night, we stayed on the beach for what seemed like eternity, but neither of us minded. We shared our dreams, our likes, our dislikes, our taste in music, we talked about everything.

I learned that Logan's favorite color is black, he loves Batman and that the number one thing he looks for in a girl is trust.

Well, all I have to say to that is that one of my best qualities is that I'm a trustworthy girl.


	4. Chapter 4: A Visitor

The next day, I was cleaning house whenever I got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Audrey, it's Kendall."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just calling to check up on you."

"Uhm, why?"

I heard him start to search for words, "Oh, you know...your date with Logan was good, right?"

I laughed, "And how exactly do you know this?"

He hesitated, "Let's just say that I heard from a little bird that-"

"You and James were creepin' on us, weren't you?"

I could hear him gulp, "Maybe."

I laughed, "I knew it! I thought I heard you guys in the distance."

"Yeahh, that was us." He laughed.

I chuckled, "I figured just as much."

There was a silence between us for a few seconds that changed into minutes until he spoke up, "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Oh yeah! Since Carlos gets released today, we're having a small get together at my place later. You coming?"

"I guess I can seeing as how I'm off of work today."

I could practically hear the smile in his voice, "Awesome. See you then."

"Okay, bye."

We both hung up before I realized something. I have no idea where Kendall lives.

"Aww mannnn."

I texted Logan and he instantly texted back, **Need directions to Kendall's house? :P**

**...Yes. Come pick me up?**

**Of course.:)**

I smiled. I've only been on one date with Logan, but I feel like we're so close already. Even though we've only hung out once, it's just the way I feel.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on my door. Rex ran to the door and nearly knocked the door over.

"Calm down, Rex!"

I reached the doorknob and revealed Logan standing there with a bouquet of dahlias in his hand.

"Are these for me?"

"Nope. I got them for your dog."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, but I don't think my dog is interested in your advances to woo him."

Logan laughed, "Well in that case, they are for you."

I smiled as he handed them to me, "Thanks, Logan."

He pulled me into a hug, "It's my pleasure."

We stood there in the warm embrace for what seemed like an hour, but it was only 2 minutes. I didn't want to let him go. He smelt so good.

We parted and I went into my kitchen to put the flowers in a vase with some ice water.

"So, uh, not that I mind, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood and I figured Kendall didn't give you directions so I was gonna offer to pick you up anyways."

"Aww, how sweet of you."

He walked into the kitchen and I saw the famous smirk on his face, "I know. I'm sweet like candy."

I giggled, "Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that."

"Hey! It's true."

I walked up to him and put a smirk on my face, "I know. I just like to tease you."

He stuck out his bottom lip, "That's not fair."

I walked into my living room to find Rex, completely ignoring Logan. I found him lying on the couch with a bone in his mouth. I sat down beside him and began petting him.

"So, who's your friend?"

I looked up and saw Logan standing behind the couch.

"This is Rex. You can pet him, you know. He won't bite you, even though he wouldn't take the nice flowers from you."

He laughed and walked in front of me to pet Rex. Rex just looked at him like he was crazy. Logan began petting him and soon Rex was like putty in his hands, just like I was whenever I met him at the hospital.

_'I suppose dogs and humans are really alike after all.'_

I checked the time on the clock, it read **4:37.**

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"What time are we supposed to go to Kendall's house?"

"I dunno. Not until tonight sometime."

"Oh, okay. Well, what do you wanna do until then?"

He looked up at me and winked.

"I could think of a couple of things."

I blushed and giggled, "You're such a pervert."

"You were thinking about it, too."

I looked down at my shoes, blushing so much that it looked someone had smashed a strawberry on my face.

"I was not." I mumbled.

Logan chuckled, "I'm just joking around, Audrey."

I looked up at him and noticed he had a small amount of red on his cheeks, as well. To avoid anymore awkwardness, I changed the subject.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

I walked over to my vast collection of movies and picked out a random horror movie. I popped it into the DVD player and sat down beside Logan on the couch. Rex had now left and gone somewhere else in the house.

The movie started and soon I felt my eyes beginning to droop. I've already seen the movie too many times, so I became bored and soon became more interested in leaning on Logan's shoulder and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Kendall's House

"Audrey?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at Logan, "What is it?"

Before I knew it, his lips were smashed onto mine, and I didn't pull away. I just went with it. He placed one of his hands on the back of my neck and the other on my hip, putting more force into the kiss.

I responded by lying down and bringing him down on top of me and wrapping my arms around his neck.

They didn't stay for very long though. Soon, both of our hands were roaming over each other's bodies.

One of Logan's hands found its way in between my thighs and began tugging at my clothes. It was as though he suddenly grew ten more hands!

_'What's going on here?'_

Then, everything started moving in fast forward mode and my head was spinning. I had no control over what I was doing.

Before I knew it, we were in my bedroom and removing our clothes and getting right into it whenever someone started calling my name.

"Audrey! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw that my head was in Logan's lap and the movie was over. Crap, it was all just a dream.

"What's going on?"

"Well, we were watching a pleasant movie together, but you fell asleep on me and fell over into my lap. I decided to let you stay there until you started talking in your sleep."

I blushed ten billion shades of red, "I was t-talking in my s-sleep?"

That dream was the **LAST **thing I wanted Logan to know about.

"Oh yeah. You were just getting to the good part, too. But I decided to wake you up because my legs were hurting."

I noticed I was still in his lap, so I shot up and sat clear on the other side of the couch from him.

"What was I saying?"

"You kept saying, "Oh Logan, don't stop. Ohhh Logan."" A huge smirk was plastered on his face, so he had to be lying. But I worried anyways.

"Did I really?"

He began laughing, "No. You slept like a little angel. I just woke you up because the movie was over."

I released a breath that I had no idea I was holding. Thank God I wasn't really talking in my sleep about Logan. How embarassing would that be? Although, he would probably like it.

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

I began to tug at my t-shirt, avoiding eye contact. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right. You had a confused look on your face, yet it was happy."

I looked up at him, "You were watching me sleep?"

He blushed, "Maybe. I did say you slept like an angel, didn't I?"

I smiled, "Yes. You did."

He blushed a little bit, "Well, uh, we should probably get to Kendall's house now."

"Okay."

After I fed Rex, we got in his car and drove away from my peaceful suburb and across Los Angeles. There were a few people out, walking the streets, driving around, and just sitting along the road, relaxing. Why you would want to relax right beside the road, I have no clue.

I kept watching out the window and saw that we were in another one of the many suburbs of L.A. I was guessing that Kendall lived here.

Logan pulled in front of a 2-story brick house that looked gorgeous on the outside. I wonder if it was just as lovely on the inside.

"This is Kendall's house?"

"Yep."

"It's beautiful."

Logan glanced at me, "I know. I hope I can get a house like this one day. You know, whenever I start a family and stuff."

I smiled at him, "You think about your future, like marriage wise?"

"All the time. It's terrible to say, but sometimes one of the characteristics I look for in a girl is the qualities of a mother. You know what I'm saying."

I nodded my head. It's sweet how he thinks about his future as a husband and a father. He's much more down to earth than I would've ever imagined.

We walked into Kendall's house and saw James, Carlos, Kendall and another girl sitting in the living room talking.

"Hey guys." Logan said.

Everyone looked our way and instantly smiled and greeted us with 'Heys' and 'Sups'. Carlos got up and gave me a big hug.

"Hey, Carlos. How you feeling?"

He smiled at me, "Pretty good. The wrist is sore every now and then but besides that, I'm good."

"Glad to hear it."

James walked past me and flashed me a smile.

"Hey James." I smiled back.

Kendall walked up to me next with the new girl on his arm.

"Audrey, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Paige. Paige, this is Audrey. She's a new friend of ours and she nursed Carlos in the hospital."

Paige was very pretty. She had long, blonde hair, bright green eyes like Kendall's and a nice smile.

"It's nice to meet you. Any friend of the boys is a friend of mine. It'll be good to have another girl around here to talk to."

I laughed, "Well, I'll be around so don't worry about being the only girl."

After a few minutes, the guys were piled in front of the TV, playing video games. Paige was giving me a tour of Kendall's house. I was right, it was even more lovely on the inside than it was on the outside.

"And this is the music room, as Kendall calls it."

We walked into a room with a drum set, a keyboard, some guitars, and a computer.

"Wow. Cool stuff."

She smiled, "I know, right? I'm glad Kendall had this room. I usually come in here whenever I need to chill and play some on the keyboard."

"You play?"

"Yep. I've been playing for about 8 years now."

"Oh my God! You need to play for me sometime."

She laughed, "Of course. Now, tell me all about you and Logan."

I blushed, "Oh, you heard about that, did you?"

She smiled, "Oh yeah. Kendall was telling me about how James and Logan fought over you at the hospital but you chose Logan."

My eyes went wide, "I never heard about the James part. But yeah, Logan and I went on a date and it was pretty fun. We got to know each other really well."

"I'm glad to hear that. From what Kendall's told me, Logan talks about you a lot. Even though you just met a few days ago."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Really."

I nearly cried, right then and there. Just to know that Logan was thinking and talking about me constantly made me shiver, and smile.

We walked back into the living room and saw that Logan and Kendall were the only ones left in their game. Logan was just about to beat Kendall whenever the power went out.

"Dude! That's so not fair!" Logan shouted.

"Oh you know I would've come back and beat you anyways."

"Oh, shut up, Kendall."

"Guys! Quit arguing and let's find out why the power went out!" Paige yelled.

It got really quiet for a few seconds before Kendall mumbled, "I'm gonna go find some candles to light."

We all heard him get up and walk out of the room and we sat together in silence. Apparently Paige also had an aggressive side that none of us wanted to experience again.

"I wonder why the power went out." I said.

Then, we found our answer. A boom of thunder and streaks of lightning shot across the window and we all screamed in fear and surprise. I must've jumped nearly ten feet into the air and landed on top of someone.

"Uhm, Audrey? Please tell me that's you." I heard Logan squeak out.

"Yes, Logan. It's me."

He sighed in relief, "Good. I didn't want it to be James in my arms."

"Hey!" James yelled.

We all laughed and before we knew it, Kendall was back with a few candles in his arms.

"Okay. We can light these candles and put them all over the room."

We all grabbed some candles, guided by the light of cell phones and lit them as we placed them around the living room. We all sat around the living room and boredom as the rain continued to pound outside.

"Guys, this party is really starting to suck." James said.

We all agreed and then Paige came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey! Why don't we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Logan asked.

Kendall's smile could be seen through the dim room, "How about we play truth or dare?"


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare?

"Truth or dare? Haven't played that in awhile." Carlos said.

"Oh c'mon guys, it'll be fun!" I said.

They all nodded and Logan raised his hand. "I wanna go first."

We all nodded at him and he smirked, "James! Truth or dare?"

James pondered it for a moment, "Uhhh, dare."

"Be right back. Kendall and Carlos, come with me."

They all got up and walked into the kitchen, where we heard the sound of the blender

and giggling from all three boys.

"Uh oh. James, you should've picked truth." Paige said.

I shook my head in agreement and he raised his eyebrows in question, "Why?"

I covered my eyes in disappointment. I thought James would at least hear the

trouble coming via the sound of a blender.

The boys came back in the room and Logan held in his hand a glass of something that looked disgusting. How many brown-ish green liquids do you know of that taste good?

Logan held it in front of James with a smirk on his face, "Drink it."

James' face showed pure disgust, "What is _that_?"

"That's for us to know and you to figure out." Carlos giggled.

James cautiously took the drink and smelled it. I guessed it didn't smell too good because he almost threw up. I wonder what's gonna happen when he drinks it.

He slowly raised the glass to his lips and downed the entire thing in 10 seconds. Not even a minute later, he was up and running to the bathroom to puke out his guts. The other boys were laughing hysterically at their friend's misfortune.

"Logan, what was that?" I asked.

He winked at me. "Something that he's gonna need his stomach pumped for."

I sighed and shook my head, as did Paige. It was funny, but I felt bad for James everytime I heard him gagging from down the hall.

"Alright, I'll go next since James is unable to." Paige said.

"Carlos, truth or dare?"

"I'm not dumb, I'm taking truth."

We all laughed, knowing that Paige could easily make him do something as bad as James' mysterious drink.

"Are you attracted to someone in this room?"

"I consider everyone in this room my friend. Nothing more than that."

We all nodded in approval. Good to know that Carlos isn't attracted to me, I guess.

"My turn." He grinned.

He looked around the room for the perfect choice, until his eyes landed on me.

"Audrey! Truth or dare?"

I grinned. I wasn't going for any sappy truth questions right now.

"Dare. Give me all you got, Carlos."

He thought about it for a moment, before looking between me and Logan with a grin on his face.

"I dare you to kiss Logan!"

I blushed so many shades of red whenever everyone's eyes landed on me, including Logan's.

"Uhh, what kind of kiss are you talking about?"

"The normal kiss on the lips type thing. Not on the cheek, and it has to last at least 10 seconds."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Logan's face turn blood red, almost as red as mine was. Of course I wanted to do this because I like him, but I didn't want to because of the embarrassment. I wasn't backing out, either. I'm not a chicken. I'm just nervous.

I gulped and turned to face Logan, and he did the same to me.

_'I can do this! It's just a kiss. It probably doesn't mean anything to him anyways.'_

We both closed our eyes, leaned in and before I had time to second guess myself, we were kissing. I was kissing Logan Henderson.

But it felt like more than a kiss. You know those sparks you feel whenever you kiss someone that you love for the first time? I felt those sparks.

I wonder if Logan's feeling them too.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I can't believe Carlos dared her to kiss me! I've been waiting to do that on my own since the day I met her.

I must've blushed a hundred shades of red whenever Carlos was explaining how the kiss was supposed to be. It didn't help whenever I turned to look at her.

Her face was just as red as mine, if not redder.

We both leaned in at the same time and our lips connected.

I felt sparks.

Honestly, for the first time in all of my times of kissing a girl, this was the first time I've felt the sparks.

She's really a great girl and I do like her, more than a friend. I care about her. That's not something I say about every girl that I just meet, either.

I placed my hand on her cheek to keep the kiss going and I thought to myself, 'I wonder if she's feeling the sparks, too.'


	7. Chapter 7: Hide and Seek

Logan and I completely shut everyone else out and sky-rocketed into our own little world.

Carlos said we had to kiss for at least 10 seconds, I'd say we've been kissing for maybe 5 minutes now. It's amazing!

No one seems to be bothering us either, so that's even better.

There was just one thing bothering me. Is this just part of the dare, or are we going to turn into something more after this is over?

All of a sudden, I heard someone clear their throat in annoyance, so Logan and I broke the kiss. We looked at each other, then down at our shoes.

I looked at everyone's faces. Kendall and Carlos were both smirking. Was this their plan all along?

Paige had the biggest smile on her face, and James showed a mix of jealousy, sickness and happiness. How that happens, I'm not sure.

What a minute, when did James come back?

"James! How was that drink, buddy?" Logan asked, breaking the silence.

James looked mad and disgusted, but soon shrug it off. "Grossest... thing... EVER!"

We all laughed and continued playing truth or dare for the next hour or so, until we got hungry and tried making food in the dark. Thanks to the power still being out, it didn't work very well.

The entire rest of the night, I kept getting looks from both Logan and James.

I can't understand why James keeps staring at me though. I figured he would get over me and move on in a flash, like his character on the show. But maybe it's a lot deeper than that.

And as for Logan, well, everytime I'd catch him staring at me, he'd either blush and look away, or he'd flash that famous smile of his. God, that smile. It made him even more irresistable.

We were all sitting back in the living room, boredom soon sinking in our young minds.

"What time is it?" Paige asked.

Kendall grabbed his phone and checked, "It's only 8:15."

We all groaned. The night was still young, we needed something else to do. Plus, the storm was still raging outside, not allowing going outside to be an option.

"I got it!" Kendall shouted, scaring us half to death.

"What are you thinking about now?" James asked, a little annoyed.

Kendall smiled, "We could tell ghost stories."

Logan laughed, "Alright, Kendall. And while we're at it, we can gossip about boys and paint our nails and have a pillow fight!" He spoke in a little girl's voice, which made me laugh so hard that I nearly started crying.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "You have a better idea?"

Then, Carlos jumped up onto his feet. "I've got it! How about we blow out all the candles and play hide and seek? That's always fun."

Paige laughed, "What are we? 7 years old?"

"Nooooo. It'll be fun, I promise! A huge house that's completely dark will be both fun, and scary to play hide and seek in. Just channel your inner child, Paige."

I stood beside Carlos, "I'm in. It beats just sitting here and watching each other's eyes move around."

Logan stood beside me, "I'm in, too." I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Fine. I'm in too." Paige said.

"Me too." Kendall added.

We all looked at James, expecting an answer. He sat there for about a minute before giving in.

"Fine. I'm in, too."

"Yay! Now, who's it?" Carlos asked.

All at once, everyone yelled not it, beating Carlos. Defeated, he blew out all the candles and began counting to 100 while the rest of us ran through the house, finding a spot to hide.

I walked upstairs and down one of the hallways into what I thought was the bathroom. I opened the door and just stood inside it, listening to Carlos count.

"34, 35, 36, 37..."

I shut him out after awhile and just stood against the door frame.

_'Maybe I should find a better spot to hide.'_

I quickly left the bathroom and walked furthur down the hall and into one of the guest bedrooms. I didn't know for sure, I wasn't using my phone for a light. That's no fun.

I felt around the room and found a bed, so I sat on it indian style, trying to keep quiet the entire time.

I sat in silence and heard Carlos' faint voice downstairs, "69, 70, 71..."

I hope he didn't find me first, for fear of having to walk through the entire house alone. That's the ultimate opportunity for someone to just jump out and scare the crap out of me.

I heard a thump at the bedroom door and nearly fell off of the bed.

How can Carlos be done counting already?

Before I had time to run and hide somewhere else, someone ran into the room and shut the door behind them.

I couldn't see in the dark, so I couldn't quite make out the face. But it was definitely one of the guys.

I was afraid to say something, in case it was Carlos, who had come to seek me.

Luckily for me, the person walked toward the bed and sat down beside me. As I looked closer, I made out short, slightly spiked hair and a nice jawline.

It was Logan.

"Logan?" I whispered.

The figure turned towards me and tried to search for my face in the dark. They ended up poking me in the eye.

"Ouch!"

"Oops, sorry!" He whispered.

I sighed, "It's okay. And what are you doing in here? This is my hiding place!"

"I was hiding downstairs but I thought my hiding place sucked so I came up here. I'm glad I did too."

I looked at him confused, "Why?"

"Because I found you."

I slightly blushed, "Aww, that's sweet of you to say."

I could see his bright smile turn into a smirk through the dark room.

"You know, we could lock the door and just continue what happened in the living room earlier." He said as he inched closer to me.

My breathing picked up a little bit, "We could. But what happens if they don't find us?"

"I don't mind not being found." He spoke into my ear. It gave me chills.

He started inching his face closer to me and I welcomed the soft kiss he laid on my lips. However, he pulled away quickly and rested his forehead against mine.

"Audrey, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Whenever we kissed in there earlier, did you feel the sparks?"

I blushed and smiled extra wide. He really did feel them.

"Yes, I did. I was wondering if you did."

"I've never felt that before with any other girl, except for you. Dead serious. And I wanna feel that way everyday."

He paused for a moment. Was he really going to ask what I thought he was going to ask?

"Audrey, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was going crazy on the inside. My heart sped up until I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see straight, and my smile was the biggest it had been in over a month.

Of course I like Logan, he's down to earth, he's sweet, just like a normal guy. But that's the problem. I'm afraid of being hurt, of course. But it's like that with every guy.

But could I handle being with someone who's famous and wanted by girls everywhere?

I had to give him an answer now, or else I'd miss out on possibly the greatest thing in my entire life.

I took a deep breath and continued to smile. "Yes, Logan. I'd love nothing more."

He started cheering and I shushed him, but laughed anyways.

"Logan, shut up! You're gonna get us caught!"

"Who cares? I'm dating the best girl in the world!" He shouted, making me blush.

"Aww, congrats guys. But, uh, guess what. YOU'RE IT!" We both looked over as the figure of Carlos stood in the doorway. Everyone else soon joined him and congratulated us.

I was glad that I said yes. It was going to be such a rush.


	8. Chapter 8: Paparazzi and Secret Meetings

I sighed as I stared at the clock.

I was at work, as usual, waiting for my shift to be over. It was almost 9:00 at night, but Logan was coming over to my house to hang out for a bit.

After the party at Kendall's house, Logan drove me home and we made out in his car for at least 10 minutes or more. I'm surprised the papparazzi weren't spying on us in the bushes.

Logan was such a sweetie, but I couldn't help but think if he thought he was above hurting girls because of his fame. What am I saying? Logan wouldn't do that.

The clock struck 9:00 and I left the hospital. It was a little chilly outside tonight, and there was no one out and about. I wonder what's going on.

As I made my way to my car, I was attacked with what seemed like a thousand flashes and questions from every angle.

"Is it true you're dating Logan Henderson?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Are you cheating on him with Justin Bieber?"

I stuttered as I tried to unlock my car after being blinded from all the lights.

What am I supposed to say?

"I don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!"

I hopped into my car and drove away from the parking lot as the paparazzi let me through.

Jeez, we only started dating yesterday and they're already on my case. The nerve of some people.

I drove home and saw Logan sitting on the floor, playing with Rex. Actually, it was more like Rex was beating Logan up with his tail whacking him in the face.

"I'm home!"

Logan looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey there."

I walked into the living room and sat down beside him. Rex licked my face and sat down on my lap. For such a big dog, he wasn't that heavy.

"So, something interested happened to me at work today."

He raised his eyebrow, "Did you have to change an old man's diaper or something?"

I laughed, "No, and that's not funny either."

"Then why are you laughing?"

I laughed some more, "Because it is funny, but it's not nice."

He smirked, "I know it isn't."

I caught my breath, "Anyways, when I was getting in my car to leave, I was attacked by the paparazzi."

He looked at me with a look of shock and agitation. "Damn leaches. They think they have to know everything."

I hugged him, "I didn't know what to say so I just told them that I didn't know what they were talking about and that they should leave me alone."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, "Good. But next time, just don't say anything to them. They'll find out about us soon enough, but I refuse to talk to paparazzi."

I smiled, "I understand what you're saying."

He smiled, "Good. Soooo what all did they ask you?"

"Well, they asked if we were dating and if you were a good kisser."

He put on his famous smirk, "You should've told them I'm the best kisser on Earth."

I playfully hit his side. "Don't let it go to your head, Loggie."

"I try not to. But really, am I a good kisser?"

Was he really asking me this?

Instead of replying with words, I closed my eyes and kissed him softly. He was tensed up at first, but he melted into it whenever he got what I was doing.

I parted from him and smiled, "Yes, you are."

He smiled and kissed me again, "Thanks, babe."

I almost became completely hypnotized by his eyes until my phone buzzed, making me lose concentration. I thought about just ignoring it, but something told me it was was important.

I pulled the device out of my pocket and opened the new text message from James. James? What does he want?

**Can we meet up and talk somewhere, alone? It's really important.**

I gulped quietly, I couldn't meet him up while Logan was here. He'd get suspicious. I texted him back after much thought.

**I'm with Logan right now. Meet up when he leaves?**

"Who you talking to, baby?"

I looked at Logan and faked a smile. If I told him I was talking to James, I'm not sure how he'd react.

"Oh, just my mom. We're real close."

He smiled back, "That's cute. I love a girl who's close with her family."

I blushed, but went white when my phone buzzed again. I opened the text slowly.

**Ok. Meet me at the park?**

I assume he's talking about the one down the street from my house. I hope that's the one he's talking about anyways.

**Sure thing. I will text you when he leaves.**

I sighed and looked down. I was still in my purple scrubs from work.

I giggled lightly, "Excuse me while I go rid myself of the stench of the sick and elderly."

Logan chuckled, "Uhh, okay then."

I ran upstairs to my room and changed into an old t-shirt and some sweatpants. I walked back downstairs and saw that Logan wasn't in the living room.

I walked into the kitchen, and found no one. I walked back upstairs and looked in every room in the house. No Logan.

"Logan? Where'd you go?"

I walked back towards the kitchen and saw a figure outside of my sliding glass door that led to my very small backyard.

I opened the door slowly and saw Logan sitting on the porch, humming a song that I didn't recognize.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

He turned around and looked at me. He signaled for me to sit on his lap, so I did and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's a beautiful night. I came out here to look at the stars. I haven't had a chance to do that in a long time. I can't see them from my place."

"Well anytime you wanna see the stars, just come on over."

I could tell he was smiling without looking at him, "I plan on it. I used to star gaze all the time when I lived in Texas."

I leaned back and put my head on his shoulder. "I've always wanted to go to Texas. I have relatives there, but they've always come to our house in Ohio. So I've never seen their house or anything like that."

"I'll have to take you home with me someday. It isn't very far from here, actually."

"Really?"

"Really. It's maybe 2 hours at the most."

I smiled. The thought of us going to Texas together seemed like a lot of fun. Would I meet his parents?

Oh, what am I saying? We haven't been dating for even a week!

My mind tends to get carried away with the idea of me living happily ever after.

I shook away the thoughts and relaxed into Logan's arms. I knew he had to go to work tomorrow to film some more episodes for the show, so he wouldn't be here much longer.

I was shaking after awhile, so Logan held me tighter. He must've thought I was cold. He was wrong.

I was shaking because I was nervous. Nervous? Why am I nervous?

Oh, right. I was meeting James later tonight and I think he has a thing for me.


	9. Chapter 9: James

I watched Logan drive away from my house, the taste of his lips still lingering on mine. As he went out of sight, I cursed myself and texted James.

**He just left. Wanna meet now?**

It didn't even take him a full minute to text back.

**Yes. See you in a few.**

I didn't even bother texting back, so I grabbed a hoodie, slipped on a pair of my Vans and walked out the door.

The park was just down the street, so there was no point in driving. I walked down the street and observed the surrounding houses.

It was around 11:30, so it was quiet. Strange for this suburb actually.

I reached the empty park and sat on a nearby set of swings. I pumped my legs back and forth to go higher until I was a good couple of feet in the air.

I thought for a moment, then started humming the words to Elevate.

"Elevate a little higher. Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate."

I kept swinging, the cold night air hitting me with each motion. I almost fell off when I heard someone behind me.

"Thought I might find you on the swings."

I turned my head and saw James standing there. He was smiling, but it soon faded as he walked up beside me.

"So, what did you need to talk about?"

He looked down at his shoes and sighed deeply.

"Audrey, please don't hate me for what I'm about to say. I just need to get it off of my chest."

I looked at his face. The moon shone down on him, making his eyes gleam.

"What is it, James?"

He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I want you know that I've liked you ever since I met you at the hospital. I was planning on asking you out on a date, but Logan beat me to it. I don't blame him, though. He's a lucky guy to get to have you."

I kind of smiled, but I was still confused.

"Wait, so you were going to ask me out but Logan beat you to it?"

"Yeah. I kinda deserve it though. I was being really cocky and I think it made him want you even more. Logan doesn't mess around when he really wants something. I didn't expect him to charge out of the room and straight to you."

I sat there for a moment. So the great James Maslow was going to ask _me_ out? That's insane.

"I waited too long and now I've lost my chance. But I want nothing for the best for you and I know Logan will treat you right."

I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you for telling me this."

"No, thank you for meeting me here. I know it seemed really creepy and stuff, but I just needed to tell you before something bad happened."

"Well, thank you. I'm sure Logan thanks you, too."

He chuckled, "Yeah, Logan's a lucky guy. I want you to know that if you ever need any help or just need someone to talk to, I'll be here."

I stood up and wrapped him up in a hug.

"Thank you, James. I'm so glad I have someone like you as a friend."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, "I'll always be here for you, Audrey. If not as your boyfriend, then as a best friend."

I let go of James and shoved my hands into my hoodie pocket.

"Well, it's late. I better get home."

"Me too. I have to go film some stuff tomorrow."

We started walking towards the street and he went to his car.

"Hey, where's your car at?"

"Oh, I just live down the street so I walked."

He kind of frowned, "Oh, well, I can give you a ride to your house. It's cold and we don't want you getting kidnapped or anything."

I put my hands on hips and pouted. "Who are you calling 'kid'?"

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant. Now, get in the car and I'll take you home."

"Sounds like you're the one who's trying to kidnap me Mr. Maslow."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled.

"Hey, only if the lady wants it."

I laughed, and got in the car with him. I was planning on walking, but I'm too lazy and it is pretty chilly outside.

I told James which house was mine, he dropped me off and I walked inside.

Rex was sleeping on the couch and snoring quite loudly.

I giggled and walked upstairs into my room. I crawled under the covers and dozed off into dream land.

_I was sitting in a dark room, alone. I was about to ask where I was until a spotlight shone down on me._

_All of a sudden, Logan appeared out of the shadows and smiled at me. I tried to say hi to him, but it was as if my voice wasn't working._

_I was sitting there, trying to speak, but then music started playing and Logan began to sing._

_"You, you walked into the room on a Friday afternoon. That's when I saw you for the first time, and I was paralyzed."_

_He walked closer to me and held my hand. I smiled, but I was still speechless._

_"I had a million things to say, but none of them came out that day. Cause I was never one of those guys that always had the best lines."_

_I was so lost in Logan's smile that I didn't notice James creep in from the darkness. I looked up and saw his perfect smile, then I froze._

_I couldn't blink, I couldn't hear anything, I wasn't breathing either. I just sat there, paralyzed._


	10. Chapter 10: Full Time

I shot up in my bed and looked around my room. I was expecting to see Logan and James standing in my room, but I was alone.

I took a deep breath and laid back down. It was morning, but I didn't want to move from my blankets. I had the day off, so why should I have to?

However, nature was calling and Rex probably needed outside to take care of the same 'business.'

I stood up and walked downstairs to see the anxious puppy waiting by the door for me to let him outside.

I walked back upstairs and journeyed into the bathroom, getting ready for the day.

The sound of the phone ringing echoed through the house and as I ran downstairs to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Audrey, it's Patty."

I sighed, "Oh, hey Patty."

"Listen, we know you're only a part time worker here, but everyone really likes you, especially the patients."

I kind of smiled. I guess it's good that I bring joy to sick people.

"Okay." I said.

"Well, we wanna make you a full time worker. The only changes would be that you would work longer hours and have a higher pay."

I smiled. I could handle working longer hours, I suppose. And how could I turn down more money?

"So, will you do it?" She asked.

"Of course! Thank you so much, Patty."

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll see you on your next shift."

"Alrighty. See ya."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and did some sort of victory dance. So what if I had to work longer hours? Time flies by at that place anyways. Well, sometimes.

Even though I need my time with Logan, I'm sure he wouldn't keep me from my job. I'm not stoping him from living his dream and being a musician.

I let Rex back in the house and sat on the couch. I pulled out my cell phone and called Logan. I wondered if he was busy or if he would be on a break from filming.

'Ring, ring, ring...'

"Ughh, c'mon Logan! Answer your phoneee."

I let it go to his answering machine before hanging up and throwing the Blackberry onto the seat beside me.

I leaned back my head and closed my eyes, but soon opened them again whenever my door opened and closed.

I looked up and saw Logan standing in my living room.

"Hey there?" I half asked.

He sat down beside me. "Sorry I didn't answer the phone, I was driving over here."

I smiled, "Oh. It's okay."

"So, what's new? Anything exciting happen?"

"Actually, that's why I called. Guess what!"

He raised an eye brow, "What?"

"I got a call from the hospital and they asked me to work full time!"

He smiled, "That's awesome, babe."

"The only differences will be that I'll have longer shifts and the pay will be higher."

He hugged me tightly, "I'm happy for you, babe."

"Thanks, Loggie." I said as I hugged him back.

"I have some news, too." He said.

I looked at him, "What is it?"

"We got our tour dates today. We leave in January."

I smiled, "That's awesome!"

He looked at me confused, "You aren't upset?"

"Of course not! I know you're gonna be traveling and I'm not gonna stop you from doing what you love."

He smiled at me, "You're probably the coolest girl ever."

I smiled back at him, "Thank you."

We sat in a comfortable silence before I spoke up again.

"Your fans are so lucky."

He rested his forehead against mine. "You're pretty lucky too, you know."

I raised an eye brow at him, "How so?"

He puffed out his chest, "You get to date me! How lucky is that?"

I rolled my eyes and walked away from the couch and up to my room. I could hear Logan following me the whole time yelling, "Hey, wait up!"

I smirked to myself. Messing with Logan was so much fun.

I walked into my room and locked the door behind me, leaving him on the outside.

"Aww, c'mon Audrey. I was just messing around."

He tried so hard to get the door opened, I could hear him grunted in frustration.

I giggled and whenever he stopped fidgeting with the door, I unlocked it before running and hiding under my covers.

Okay, that probably wasn't a great idea.

The door slowly creeked open and I heard Logan walk slowly into the room. I tried my best not to burst out laughing as I heard him stop right beside the bed.

It was silent for a few seconds, I thought about peeking out from under the covers to see if he was even still alive.

I slowly and quietly shifted my weight and peeked over the covers, but I only saw stars because Logan body slammed me.

"Ahhhh, what the hell?"

He laughed uncontrollably as I tried to get out from under him. I squirmed all over the bed, but it was no use because he had pinned me down at the wrists and crawled over top of me.

I kept moving around, hoping that he would let me go, but it wasn't going to happen.

"Who's laughing now?" He said with a smirk on his lips.

I stopped squirming and came up with a scheme to get him off of me, not that I minded having him there.

What can I say? It's Logan Henderson.

I looked up into his deep brown eyes and stretched my neck up so that our lips were barely touching.

He fell into my trap and leaned down, so that we were in a deep kiss.

My body relaxed as the sparks of his kiss flew through my body. I felt his do the same, his pelvis resting down on mine as the kiss got deeper and deeper.

He slowly let go of my wrists and placed one hand on my hip, the other behind my neck. I was planning to get up and run away when he did this, but I didn't want to break the kiss.

I snaked my arms around his neck and soon tangled them in his hair.

We were now in a full out make-out session and we didn't want any interruptions. I felt him start growing in his jeans and my cheeks flared a bright pink color.

Good thing he didn't notice.

He grinded into my hips with his and it was beginning to torture me. He broke away from my lips and moved slowly down my neck.

I knew this had to stop before it went any furthur, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

The only thing I could manage to say was "Logan" in a raspy voice. Great, he's probably thinking I'm enjoying this. Now he'll never stop!

Oh who am I kidding? I don't want him to stop.

Somewhere in all my self debating, his hand had slipped down to my jeans buttons and had started to fidget with it.

"Logan..." I moaned.

"Hmm...?" He breathed.

Okay, I need to tell him to stop it.

"Don't stop."

DAMN.

I could feel him smile through his kisses. He managed to successfully unbutton my jeans and slowly started to slide them off.

I felt him start to insert his fingers through my panties and I had to stop myself from screaming.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, but soon opened them again whenever I heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

Logan froze and looked at me, his face completely red.

I moved him out of the way, fixed my pants and looked back at him. He was sitting on the bed, his face completely red and he was frozen.

I crawled up beside him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room and running downstairs.

The doorbell rang again as I was coming through the living room. "Alright! I'm coming!"

I opened the door and was shocked at who I saw standing on the other side.


	11. Chapter 11: Kyle

I stood in the doorway in shock as I stared at the dark haired dork in front of me.

"Kyle!" I screamed.

"Hey, sis." Kyle said.

Kyle's my brother who's about 2 years younger than me. We bicker constantly, but it's the picking on each other type of thing. We've always been very close.

We hugged and I laughed out of happiness. Or maybe because I'm crazy? I think it could be both.

We parted and I smiled at him. "What are you doing in L.A., bro?"

"Oh, you know. Just visiting my favorite sister in the world."

I rolled my eyes as he smiled that goofy little smile of his.

"I'm the only sister you have, you dork."

"I know." He said as he stuck his tongue out at me, which I gladly returned.

"So, why are you really here?" I asked.

"You aren't gonna believe me, but you remember my old friend Matt that used to come over all the time?"

"The kid with the Jewish afro thing?" I asked.

He smirked, "Yeah, that's the one. Well, after school he moved out here and got a job as some really big director in independent films."

"Okay, that has nothing to do with you, though."

"I'm getting to that! Well, you know how I've always loved acting. I was looking for some small parts, but I ran into Matt when he was in Ohio and he offered me a job in his next film!"

"Oh my gosh, Kyle! That's awesome! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, sis."

I realized we were still standing in the door and I led him inside to the living room. He's been to my house before, but it was whenever I first moved out here.

"So, you still a nurse?"

"Yup. I just got promoted earlier today, actually."

"Cool. What else is new?"

I smiled, "Well..."

I looked up and saw a more calmed down Logan walk into the room and stop beside the couch.

"Kyle, this is my boyfriend Logan. Logan, this is my little brother Kyle."

They both smiled and shook hands as they greeted each other. I hope they can get along. I don't see why they couldn't though. They both love acting, singing and playing video games.

"Dude, what are you doing with my sister? She's a nut case." Kyle said.

"Hey!" I objected.

Logan chuckled, "I'm the same way as her, so it's all good."

They laughed as I stood and pouted. Logan noticed this and put his arm around me.

"Aww, cheer up, Audrey."

Kyle joined in and put me in a headlock. "Yeah, sis. We're just messing with you."

I coughed as I tried to breathe and ended up kicking Kyle in the shin.

"Owww! What the heck?"

He let go and I sat on the floor, not wanting to be touched by anyone. I sat indian style and smirked at the two boys.

"Sorrrry." I purred.

"Whatever." Kyle muttered.

Just then, I got an idea.

"Kyle! You need to meet the other guys. I say, party at my house later tonight!"

Logan and Kyle both laughed at my random declaring of party time.

"I'll see what Kendall are Paige are doing." Logan said.

"And I'll handle Carlos and James."

Finally, it clicked in my brother's head.

"You're Logan from Big Time Rush, aren't you?"

Logan looked at him and nodded.

"I knew it! I just didn't wanna saw anything cause that would make me seem like a total chick."

I flicked Kyle's forehead and continued texting the boys. I was so excited to have my brother here in town with me.

But it was also a bad thing because now I would have to look out for him and if he would ever get hurt, I would be the first to know and he'd be in serious trouble.

"Kyle, how long are you gonna be in L.A.?"

He pondered it for a moment, "Uhmm, about a month or two as far as I know."

"Please tell me you have some place to stay."

"Yeah, I'm staying with Matt."

I sighed, "You know you could've just asked me."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't think I could handle living with you. Living with you in Ohio was torture."

I smiled, "You know you love me, brother."

"Yeah, yeah."

The three of us spent the rest of the day, hanging out and sharing stories. The rest of the guys and Paige showed up later that night and we all played games, ate and everyone got to know Kyle.

I was smiling practically the whole night. I was glad that my brother could fit in with my group of friends for once.

We were all sitting here, watching a movie together whenever I was yanked up from my spot by the one I call my boyfriend.

He practically dragged me into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Logan, you wanna tell me why we're in the bathroom?"

He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Carried Away

I raised one of my eyebrows in confusion, "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for what happened in the bedroom earlier. I'm NEVER like that with a girl. I don't usually get carried away like that. I got too caught up in the moment. I would never want to take advantage of you like that."

I grabbed one of his hands and held it in mine, "Logan, don't worry about it. Sometimes people just have to give in to certain urges like that... wow, that sounded wrong."

He smiled a little bit. At least I know how to cheer him up now. Crack a joke.

"Anyways, I know you wouldn't take advantage of me and honestly, I wouldn't have minded if it went furthur than what it did."

He looked up at me with his deep brown eyes, "Really? I could tell you were tense the whole time."

I looked at my shoes in embarassment. So he did notice.

"Oh, yeah. About that, it's just been a really long time since I've been with someone who's actually waited to do any foreplay and I basically promised myself that the next man I'd be different."

His face fell, "Audrey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm gonna make it up to you someho-"

I kissed him to cut off his rambling. I know I said that the next man would be different, but Logan _is _different. And I realize that sometimes people need to give in to what they really want.

I broke the kiss and he looked at me confused as ever.

"I'm not sure I understand."

I smiled, "Logan, I _really_ like you. I'm not angry or anything. Next time we get carried away, I'll stop you if I need to. Okay?"

He finally smiled the same trademark smile I've been waiting to see, "Okay."

We kissed again before exiting the bathroom and walking back into the living room where nearly everyone was staring at us.

Kyle and Carlos were too busy playing video games to notice, but Paige was smiling like an idiot, Kendall was smirking and James had an expression of hurt and anger.

Seeing his face made me remember that he still likes me. CRAP.

I knew I was going to have to explain to him what happened later.

I looked at Kendall and Paige and blushed lightly. "What are you guys looking at?"

I could hear Logan laugh as they both turned their attention to the TV. I let Logan sit down while I went into the kitchen and ordered some pizza.

While I was talking on the phone, I noticed Paige sneek in the kitchen and sit on the counter top. I suppose she wants to talk about what happened in the bathroom.

I hung up the phone and stared at her. She still had the same goofy smile on her face.

"Can I help you?"

She smirked at me, "Nooooope."

I rolled my eyes, "You wanna know what happened, don't you?"

"Yesssss!" She nearly screamed.

I covered her mouth and shushed her.

"I don't think the whole neighborhood should know, Paige!"

She nodded her head and I uncovered her mouth.

"So, what happened?" She whispered.

I really didn't feel like telling her out loud in fear of Logan hearing and getting mad at me. I looked around the counter top for a pen and an old envelope and I wrote down the gist of the conversation for her to read.

I handed her the envelope and she read it quickly before shredding it up in her hands.

"That's crazy! You've only been dating for like what, a week now?"

I sighed, "Yeah. But I couldn't just tell him no. Thank God Kyle came when he did."

"Could you imagine if your brother walked in on that?" She said.

I laughed, "Poor Kyle has seen way too much already."

We both laughed and walked back into the living room to see Logan and Kendall playing video games while the other boys cheered them on.

Paige and I exchanged looks, "Boys and their games." We both said in unison.

About 20 minutes later, the pizza arrived and we all sat there eating, watching TV, talking and just having a good time.

Kendall and Paige ended up leaving along with Carlos around 11:00. I was sitting in the living room with James and Kyle while Logan went to the restroom whenever both boys gave me questioning looks.

Kyle's always been a snoop and James deserves to know, I suppose.

I sighed, "I suppose you wanna know what happened in the bathroom, right?"

They both nodded.

So, I told them the whole story. It might've been one of the most awkward things I've ever done. You'd think the same thing if you'd have to tell your little brother and your friend that has a crush on you about things you do with your boyfriend in the bedroom.

"So, I told him that next time we got too carried away, I'd stop him."

I looked at both of the boys. Kyle looked both embarassed and a bit angry. I don't blame him. He's my _little brother._ Hearing about his sister's sexual experiences isn't something he loves.

And James, well he looked like a mix of both happy and mad. Was he mad that I told him about it? Or happy that it didn't go any furthur? Who knows.

I looked at the clock, it was almost 11:30. And I have to work tomorrow. Awesome.

"Well guys, I don't mean to kick you out but I have to be at the hospital around 12 tomorrow and I need some rest."

James stood up, "It's okay. I was just about to leave anyways."

He pulled me into a hug and he whispered in my ear, "Thanks for telling me."

I pulled away and looked up to see his lovely smile beaming back at me.

I smiled back, "I'm glad you understand."

"Hey, remember what I told you. I'm here for you whenever you wanna talk."

I nodded my head and watched as he headed for the door after saying goodbye to Kyle and shouting a goodbye to Logan, who was walking down the hallway.

"See ya, buddy."

James left and Kyle stood up and hugged me. "Thanks for a fun night, sis."

I smiled, "Anytime, bro."

He let me go and shook Logan's hand, "Nice meeting you, Logan."

Logan smiled and returned the hand shake, "You too."

"Remember, don't hurt my sister. I really don't wanna have to kick your ass."

Logan put his arms around my shoulders and I mentally face-palmed.

"You don't have to worry about that, Kyle."

My brother smiled, "Cool. I'll see you later, Audrey."

"Bye, Kyle."

I watched as he walked out of my house and left Logan and I alone.

I looked up at him and he smiled the same crooked smile that I adore. "Mind if I stay over tonight?"

"I have work in the morning."

He shrugged his shoulders, "That doesn't bother me. I'll just leave when you do."

I smiled, "All right. Well then, I'm going to bed."

I walked upstairs, and instantly heard Logan's footsteps coming from behind me. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and changed in the bathroom.

I came back in the bedroom and crawled under the covers, Logan joining me.

We curled up together and fell asleep instantly.


	13. Chapter 13: Logan's Past

I walked through the corridors of the hospital, making my way back up to the front desk. I was filling out some paperwork whenever I saw the familiar dark haired latino out of the corner of my eye.

I looked up and smiled, "Hey, Carlos."

He returned the smile, "Hey, Audrey. How goes it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Ehh, it's all right. What about you?"

"Oh I just stopped by to get my wrist checked out. I should be getting this dumb cast off soon."

I stared at the blue cast that was covered in doodles and names of his friends and cast members.

I chuckled, "How have you been shooting episodes of the show with that thing on?"

"They wrote in somewhere that my character tried to break a table and gets a broken wrist from it."

I giggled, "How original."

He smirked, "I know, right? So, enough about me. How are you and Loggie doing?"

I looked at him and laughed at his expression. He was attempting to raise his eyebrows in a sexy like manner.

I held my sides from my laughter, "Okay! Just stoppp. You're killing me!"

He laughed along with me, "All right, all right. But seriously, how are you guys?"

"We're good. I never imagined that dating a famous person would be just like a normal everyday relationship."

He looked at me with serious eyes, "That's the thing. I wanna make sure that you know that it's nothing different than a normal relationship. And every relationship has flaws."

I looked down and saw that he had placed his free hand on top of mine.

"Carlos, I'm not sure that I know what you're getting at."

He sighed, "I mean, Logan's not gonna be the perfect boyfriend. He's gonna make mistakes and when he does, I'll be here for you. But you need to promise me that you won't give up on him no matter how many mistakes he makes."

I looked at him a bit taken aback. Was he just assuming that Logan's gonna screw up, or is he hiding something from me?

I arched my eye brows, "Do you know something that I don't?"

"No! Audrey, trust me. If I knew something then I would tell you. I swear."

I removed my hand from underneath his and crossed my arms. I wasn't going to easily believe him.

He sighed, "Okay. After we came back from our first tour, Logan started seeing this girl. They were pretty much inseperable."

I looked a him, urging him to continue.

"Well, one day, he went over to her house and caught her with someone else in her bed."

My heart dropped. Poor Logan. I felt so awful. It's no wonder he doesn't jump in bed with girls he just met.

"Oh my gosh. I, I didn't know."

Carlos shook his head, "After that, he just shut out everybody. It took so much to get through to him, the three of us. He slowly started talking to girls again and he eventually turned back to normal. You're the first girl he's been with since the other one."

My mouth dropped open. I never realized how much pressure I had undertaken.

"But, I don't understand. Why am I the one he picked to be with since her?"

"Okay, for future reference, her name is Cassie and he picked you because he obviously sees you as someone different. And the rest of us do, too."

"Well, that's very sweet and I would never do anything to hurt Logan. I hate liars and cheaters. They make me sick."

He nodded, "I feel the same way."

Just then, the doctor came into the room and called Carlos back to his office.

"Good luck." I smirked.

He waved me off and I returned to my paperwork. After a few words were written down, I stopped. I put my head down on the desk and thought to myself.

How could someone do that to him? He's all around perfect. And here I was worrying to myself that he would end up doing the same thing to me.

I lifted my face and smiled for more than one reason. One being that I knew that Logan would never do that to me because he had experienced the pain up close and personal. The other reason being that the man on my mind walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" I asked with the same goofy grin on my face.

"Well, I'm looking for my gorgeous girlfriend. She's got dark brown hair and the prettiest smile in the world."

I giggled, "I'm sure there are better looking smiles out there than mine, Logan."

He rested his arms on the desk, "I refuse to believe that."

I shook my head, "Whateverrr."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room nervously.

"So, how's work going?" He asked.

"Just fine. Better now that you showed up. Did you have to film anything today?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just a few scenes. Nothin' major."

"Cool stuff." I replied.

"Yeahhh, sooo I was wondering, what time do you get done?"

I looked at the clock. It read 3:30.

"In about an hour and a half. What did you have in mind?"

He looked down at his shoes, "You wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

I smiled, "I'd love that."

He looked at me and returned the smile. "Cool. I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds good."

He was about to walk out of the door but I walked after him and hugged him from behind. He noticed my presense and spun me around to face him. Our eyes met and we both leaned in. I instantly felt the sparks as our lips met and my entire body tingled. I never wanted to pull back, but was forced to whenever I heard a very loud "Awww!" come from behind me.

We both turned and saw Carlos standing there, his hands on his face like a lovesick girl. I was guessing that he was mocking me.

Logan blushed and waved him off, "You're so embarrassing sometimes, Carlos."

"Sometimes? I thought it was all the time!" He replied.

I laughed at them and walked back to the desk. "You two bicker like an old married couple."

Instantly, both of them exchanged looks and smirked.

"Dang it, Logan! I thought I told you to pick up the milk at the store! I need it to take my pills with!" Carlos said in an old woman's voice.

"Well, I wouldn't have forgotten if you weren't lolligagging around and forgetting to pick up my medication! Now I'm gonna be losing all my teeth!"

"You already lost all your teeth 20 years ago!"

Logan put his hand up to his ear, "Huh? I can't hear you."

"I said, you already lost all your teeth!" Carlos shouted.

I was laughing so hard that I was leaning on the desk, crying and trying to keep from falling over. Just hearing them trying to sound like old people was too funny.

I watched as they both proceeded out the door, still bickering over milk and pills. I continued to laugh, earning a few glances from the patients.

A few of them, being older people whispered among themselves.

"Ah, the youngsters. They don't know how good they have it."

"Damn whipper snappers. Mocking us elders. Wait until we get our licenses back, then they'll see who's laughing."

I laid my head down on the counter and gasped for air. I don't think I'll ever laugh this hard at a hospital ever again.


	14. Chapter 14: Mom

After work, I came straight home, took care of Rex and started getting ready for my dinner date with Logan.

I was upstairs doing my hair whenever my house phone started ringing. I walked into the living room and picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl, how's it going?"

I smiled at the sound of the soothing voice, "Hey, mom. Everything's fine here. What about you and dad?"

"We're doing just fine. I talked to your brother this morning and he said that you've helped him make some interesting friends."

See how the key word is 'interesting'? "Interesting is an understatement."

I could hear her sigh, "He also told me that you have a new boyfriend."

"Hehe. He said that, did he?" I always got nervous when it came to boys and my parents. Especially my dad. You'd be nervous too if your dad was ex-marine and very protectice of his only daughter.

"Yes. He did. He also mentioned that he's a pop singing sensation? Does that sound about right?"

I nervously chuckled, "I could've sworn I told you guys about him."

"Nope. You didn't. Your father and I both want to meet him." She said.

"Oh, so you're coming here for a visit?"

I could tell she was getting frustrated with me. It was a habit of mine. "No. We want you to come here."

I thought about it for a second. "Mom, Logan and I haven't been together for very long so I'm not sure he'd be up for it. But I'll talk to him about it and let you guys know."

"Perfect! Your brother will probably come home too so we can have a little family reunion."

"Greeeaaat." I said sarcastically.

"You know you love your family." She said.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

"All right then. I'll talk to you later baby. I love you."

"Love you too, mom. Tell dad I love him, too."

"I will." She replied.

"Okay, bye."

We both hung up and I put my head in my hands. Good ol' Ohio. How I hated it. This would be the first time I've been back there in almost 2 years.

Wow, I've been in L.A. for 2 years. "And a great 2 years it's been!" I yelled to myself.

Rex ran into the kitchen and put his paw on my leg, scratching me.

"Ouch, boy! What do you want?" He looked at me with pleading eyes, so I let him outside to do his doggy business and I went back to getting ready for my dinner date with Logan.

I did my hair, makeup and got dressed and let Rex back in the house. I looked outside and saw Logan had just pulled in front of my house.

"Perfect timing." I muttered.

I greeted him at the door and took in his scent as we hugged. He smelled like a mix of Axe and peppermint. Very nice.

"You ready to go?" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "Sure am."

We left my house and got into his car and he drove off into the city. Somehow the sun was always setting when we went out to paint the town.

I looked over and took in Logan's appearance. His spiked up hair, his gray v-neck shirt and cardigan over top. He always looked hot, no matter what he decided to wear.

Then I remembered the phone call from earlier. I took a breath and faced him. Here goes nothing.

"So, what would you say if I told you that I had to go back to Ohio for a few days?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'd really miss you, but if you have to go back then I won't stop you."

"Okay. Well, what would you say if I asked you to come with me?" He averted his eyes from the road for just a second to meet my eyes and he smiled.

"Are you asking me to come with you?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I am. My parents wanna meet you and I really don't wanna have to go back alone with my brother."

He chuckled and grabbed my hand, "You don't like your home town?"

I shrugged my shoudlers, "It's okay. L.A. is so much better, though. I just didn't have the greatest time in Ohio as a kid."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'd love to meet your parents. And maybe we can go see mine soon."

I smiled, "Awesome."

I was glad that he was willing to come home with me. But I was also nervous for him to meet my parents. I really wanted them to like him.

I turned my head towards the window and looked as a few stars began to appear in the purple sky.


	15. Chapter 15: Dirty Laundry

The next day, I took off of work to start packing. We were planning on leaving in about 3 days. So why am I packing so early, you ask? Well, I like to be on top of things.

No perverted pun intended...

Anyways, I had taken the next week off of work from the hospital and Logan was doing the same. Since they had no music to record, they were just filming for an upcoming movie based on the TV show.

Hopefully they wouldn't need him for filming for the next week or so.

I wasn't planning on staying in Ohio for very long. Maybe 4 or 5 days at the max. Ohio's just so boring and uneventful. That's why I always have my parents visit me here.

I was folding my clothes into the suitcase whenever Rex came in and sat on all my clothes.

"Noooo, Rex! What are you doing?"

He just sat there and stared at me like an innocent child. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

I heard the door open and close downstairs, followed by footsteps pounding up the stairs. I opened my eyes and saw Logan walk into my bedroom.

"Hey baby. I didn't know you were bringing Rex along." He smirked as he saw Rex lying in my suitcase.

"He isn't coming with us." I said.

Logan pouted and Rex laid his head down and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

I laughed, "Stop it, you two."

Logan kept pouting and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest.

"Quit pouting." I said.

"I will, if you do something for me." I looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

He parted away from me and chuckled, "Well, that wasn't what I was talking about but okay."

He leaned in to kiss me again, but I stopped him.

"Wait, then what are you talking about?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "Help me pack my stuff?"

My mouth dropped open. "Really? I figured you'd be a pro at packing since you've been on tour and stuff."

"Nope. I've always needed help when it came to packing."

I did a face palm motion. "Okay. That's hard for me to believe, actually. Who's been helping you this whole time?"

He started to blush slightly, "Carlos." He muttered.

I rolled eyes. Of course. Everyone knew that Carlos was the most organized guy in the band.

"All right, let's go over to your house and start packing I guess."

He smiled and pecked my cheek, "You're the best, babe."

I waved him off, "Yeah, yeah."

We walked outside to his car and drove off to his house. His house was by the beach and wasn't very big. It was very cozy.

I walked inside and smiled. "This is a nice place, Logan."

He walked up behind me and placed his arms around my shoulders. "Thanks. It's not the best house, but I like it."

I stood in his arms for a few moments before remembering why I was here.

"So, where's your room."

"Oh, right. Follow me." He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs and into the bedroom. He opened the door and I gasped at the sight of his room.

It looked like his closet had exploded!

"Oh my Lord, Logan! When's the last time you cleaned in here?" I asked.

He blushed, "Uh, probably since... I don't know when. But I was hoping you could help me out with the laundry and stuff."

He smiled his crooked little grin and I couldn't resist.

"Fine. I'll help you out. But no messing around. I wanna get this place cleaned up."

He pouted, "Aww, wait, what do you mean by messing around?"

He started to wiggle his eyebrows in a sexy manner and I rolled my eyes at him. "That wasn't what I meant by messing around, but now I mean it that way, too."

"Boo on you." Logan said.

I threw a shirt at him and started picking up his clothes off the floor. I accidently picked up a pair of boxers and giggled.

Logan looked at me and blushed a very bright shade of red before snatching them from my hands.

"Nothing to see here." He muttered.

I smirked, "Oh c'mon, Logan. They're just boxers."

He smirked right back at me, "Oh, so if I saw a pair of your panties laying around then you wouldn't be embarrassed?"

I shook my head, "Not really. You've already seen what's underneath anyways."

"I have?" He asked.

Now I know he's trying to play dumb. He couldn't have forgotten what happened the other day in my bedroom.

"Yes, you have. Remember?"

He walked closer to me and put on a seductive face. "No, I don't. Maybe you could give me a little reminder?"

He winked and cupped my chin, pulling my face closer to his. Our lips were just about to meet whenever I pulled away.

"Logan..." I tried to convince him that we had work to do.

"Audrey..." He said copying me.

I sighed and pecked him on the lips. "Let's do your laundry first, then we can mess around."

He pumped his fist into the air. "Yessss! Score for me!"

And with that, he ran off downstairs with a pile full of clothes in his arms. I laughed at his excitedness.

_'Typical men.'_ I thought.

I picked up some more of his clothes and walked downstairs and eventually found the laundry room.

I started a load of clothes while Logan brought down the rest of his clothes. Eventually, we had all of his clothes in the small room and we were starting to pack for the trip.

Well, I was the one packing while Logan sat on his bed and watched me.

"You know, you could help me out here." I said a bit annoyed.

Then he smiled that devious smile of his as he stood up and walked towards me. "If I remember correctly, you said that after we did the laundry, then we could mess around."

"You're right, I did say that. But the laundry isn't done yet, smart one."

He rolled his eyes, "Do I really need to shove all those clothes in the washer right now just so I can get a little close time with my girl?"

I smirked. The begging look on his face was making my knees weak. I just wanted to see how long it would take the both of us to crack.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and said, "No."

He responded by placing his hands on my waist and pressing his lips against mine. I could feel him smiling as I reached up and tangled my fingers in his dark hair.

Our bodies were pressed against each other tightly so that there was no space in between them. Logan had managed to push me back onto his freshly made bed and he crawled on top of me, not breaking the kiss once.

Soon our hands were just roaming all over each other's bodies. I slid my hands up his shirt and felt his well sculpted chest.

I let a small moan escape my lips as he rubbed one of his hands up and down my inner thigh. I know I said that I would stop him the next time he would get too carried away with the feeling up, but right now, I didn't care.

We pressed our bodies together in rhythm and he trailed kisses down my neck. I bit my lip, holding back any noises as he started nipping at my sensative skin. I could feel him smirk through his teeth.

He was getting a real kick out of this.

I felt him growing through his jeans and I blushed a bright shade of red. Thank goodness he didn't notice. He would never let me live it down.

His hands had snaked up my shirt and I sat up, allowing him to pull it off. He looked at my upper half and smirked. His eyes had turned slightly darker, pure lust burning in them.

We kissed passionately again while his hands found their way to my bra strap. He was just about to unsnap my lacey bra whenever a loud knocking was heard through the house.

Logan pulled away from me and raised an eyebrow. Then the awkward was filled with a familiar voice.

"Yo, Logan! You hear?" It was the voice of Carlos that spoke.

Logan's face fell and he groaned very loudly. He rolled off of me and put his hands on his head.

"Damnit. Not again." He muttered.

I sighed, not very happy that our fun had been interrupted. I kissed him on the cheek and quickly put my shirt back on.

Carlos poked his head into the room and smiled at us. "There you two are. C'mon! Kendall wants us all over at his house ASAP."

Logan and I exchanged looks. "What for?" I asked.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders, "Nobody knows, but he said it's really important."

Logan stood up beside me, "Well, let's go."

We all walked downstairs and hoped into Carlos' car and drove off to Kendall's house.


	16. Chapter 16: Big Time Surprise

We pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car and into the brick house. We were greeted by our whole crew.

James, Paige, Kendall and even Dustin were sitting in the living room, waiting for our arrival.

"Good, everyone's here." Kendall said as he stood up. "Well, I wanna thank you guys for being here. And you're all here because I consider you all my closest friends."

We all smiled and urged him to continue.

"Paige, we've been dating for almost a year now. And what a year it's been."

All the guys chuckled, as did Paige.

"Anyways, I thought this through in my head so many times that I lost count. So I thought, what better way to do this than to be surrounded by friends."

He motioned towards all of us and a smile crept onto my face. I think I know where he's going with this.

Kendall grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Paige, I know you're the one for me because you're all I can think about, night and day. I never want to lose you and you know I would never do anything to hurt you. What I'm trying to say is... I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Everyone gasped as he got down on one knee and pulled the tiny velvet box out of his pocket.

Paige put her hands over her mouth and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Paige Nicole Anderson, will you marry me?"

She wasted no time in saying "Yes!" and jumping into his arms after he slipped the beautiful ring on her finger.

I smiled happily as I watched them embrace each other with tears of joy showing in my eyes. Logan wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

I could tell he was smiling without even looking.

We all clapped and cheered and congratulated the happy couple. Paige had walked over to me and I hugged her tight.

"Did you know about this?" She asked me.

"Not a clue." I replied.

We both laughed and parted and I hugged Kendall. "Congratulations, buddy."

He hugged me tightly, "Thanks. I know we just met not too long ago, but I was serious when I said I consider you one of my closest friends."

I smiled at him, "I consider you the same."

He returned the smile and I walked over to Logan, who had already congratulated the two.

"Well, you wanna just have Carlos take us back to your place and we can finish your packing?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Yeah. You can stay the night if you want to."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "If I'm going to stay the night, I need some clothes and other hygiene related things."

"You could always use my toothbrush." He suggested.

"Uhhh, no. Sorry, that's gross." He laughed at my reaction, "I was just kidding babe."

Carlos approached us and grinned, "I bet you two love birds are ready to go home. Right?"

We both nodded and said our goodbyes to everyone there. Whenever I said bye to James, he hugged me a little bit longer than I expected.

I know he likes me and all, but he has to get it through his thick head that I'm with Logan.

I also met Dustin for the first time. I had seen him several times before, but was never formally introduced.

We all walked out to Carlos' car and got in. Then, I realized something.

"Uh, Carlos?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is your wrist still in a cast?" I asked.

He paused for a second, "Uhh, yeah. Why?"

I face palmed, "You aren't supposed to drive with that thing on. You could get in serious trouble."

He waved me off, "Oh please. I'm a good driver! It'll be fine."

"Ooookay. Whatever you say." Logan said.

Carlos smacked him on the arm and started to drive away from Kendall's house, but almost hit a parked car nearly ten feet away.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and I shook my head.

"Yeahh, maybe one of you should drive." Carlos said.

"Thank you." I spoke.

We both got out of the car and switched spots, so that he was in the back and I was driving with Logan in the passenger's seat.

I started driving and got us safely back to Logan's house.

"Wait, what are we gonna do now? Carlos can't drive by himself." Logan said.

I hatched up an idea, "Well, since I'm staying at your place, I'll just take your car to my house and pick up my clothes and stuff while you drive Carlos home. Then I can come pick you up whenever I'm done."

Logan smiled, "Good plan, babe."

Carlos just shook his head, "All this fuss over me. I'll be fine by myself."

"Carlos, you almost hit a parked car earlier. It's a miracle that you're still alive." I said.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine. Let's go, Logan."

I hugged Carlos goodbye and got in Logan's car and drove off to my house. I walked inside and rsn upstairs to pack my duffle bag full of things for Logan's house. I was surprised to see that Rex was still lying in my suitcase.

"You dork." I said.

He simply looked at me and wagged his tail back and forth. I rolled my eyes and pulled my small duffle bag out of my bag. I packed some clothes, makeup and other neccessary items. I even packed a pair of sexy panties just in case.

I laughed out loud while I zipped up the bag and walked downstairs to fill up Rex's bowls. I grabbed the keys, locked my doors and walked back out to the car and started off to Carlos' house.

But I slammed on the brake after I pulled out of my driveway. I just realized that I had no idea where Carlos lived.

I pulled out my phone and called Logan.

"Hello?" He sang into the phone.

"Logan, where does Carlos live?" I asked, feeling like an idiot.

I could hear him chuckle, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask me that."

I rolled my eyes, "Just tell me so I can take your ass home."

"All right, babe. Here's where you go..."

He gave me nearly perfect directions from my house to Carlos' and I recognized his car outside of the little house. I got out and poked my head in the front door, but was almost attacked by a pretty big German Shepherd.

"Whoa! Nice dog, Carlos." I said.

I walked inside and let the dog sniff all over my clothes.

"Oh, that's just Sydney. She's my new baby girl."

I bent down and petted the beautiful dog. And of course, started talking to it in my baby voice.

"Aww, you're so pretty! Yes you areee." I cooed.

She seemed to be enjoying it because she wouldn't stop licking my face. I giggled as she put her paws on my shoulders and nearly pushed me onto the floor.

"Jeez, Carlos. I think your dog is trying to make a move on my girl." Logan said.

I lifted the dog off of me and stood up. "Actually, I think her and Rex would make a great couple."

Carlos laughed. "Maybe we'll hook them up someday."

We all laughed and I couldn't help but stare at Logan. Why did he always have me so mesmorized?

"Well, thanks for letting me hang here and stuff. We'll see you around man."

"No problem. Have a good time in Ohio!"

I shook myself from staring at my boyfriend and thanked Carlos. I hugged him and him and Logan did their little 'bro handshake'.

We walked out of the door, hand in hand and into his car, where he planted a kiss on my lips as soon as we got into the car.

I could tell this was going to be a fun night.


	17. Chapter 17: I Call the Shots

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic material that you may or may not enjoy. This is my first time posting something of this nature so please be sure to leave a review with your honest opinion. Thanks for reading :)**

As soon as we walked through the door, Logan tossed his keys across the table and pushed me against the door.

Our lips met in passionate kisses as he quickly worked his way down my neck, nipping at my tight skin.

A small moan escaped my mouth and I felt him smile. His brought his lips back up to mine and reached behind me to lock his door.

"No one's going to interrupt us tonight." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled on the outside, but on the inside, I was fighting with myself. Of course, I know that if Logan and I would take this into the bedroom, I wouldn't stop him simply because my hormones are raging and he's super hot.

But was he ready for this? And by this, I mean just some touchy feely action.

I'm not ready for sex. Not yet.

And I don't think he is either.

When I'm ready for sex, I say the words 'I Love You'. I'm a traditional girl, I guess. Either that or I just don't want to give myself to someone completely until I'm ready to verbalize it.

Logan kept kissing my neck below my ear, making me shiver all over. I wrapped my arms around him, scratching at his back.

He chuckled in a lower, more sexual voice and nippled at my ear lobe.

"C'mon Audrey. You could be my naughty nurse."

Role playing? Goodness, you sure know a way to a woman's heart.

I put one of my hands behind his neck and pulled his mouth up to mine. I kissed him with passion and bit at his lower lip.

I couldn't take it anymore. I'd had enough fighting with my mind. I'd worry about the consequences another time.

I let my hands take over as I tugged at his hands and pulled him upstairs and to his bedroom.

He shut the door behind us and pushed me down on the bed, then crawled on top of me. We pulled our bodies close together and explored each other's bodies with our hands.

I slipped my hands up his shirt and over his chest, working down towards his happy trail and to the top of his jeans.

This touch made him moan and he leaned up to remove his shirt, so I copied him.

He admired my upper half and smirked. He moved down, trailing kisses down my chest and stomach. He had cupped on of my breats in his hand and began massaging it.

I arched my back slightly at the feel of his hand on my chest, the other hand working on the button of my pants.

I tried to unbutton his pants as well, but he had grabbed my hand and moved it elsewhere.

"I'm the one calling the shots tonight, babe." He said in a deep, husky voice. It was so much different than the voice I heard in the songs or in everyday speech.

The lowness of his voice turned me on even more and I moaned as he slid my jeans off of me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, the hardness in his denim rubbing against me.

I wasn't sure how much of this I could stand. I just wanted it to be done and over with, but on the other hand I loved the torture.

He quickly put his hand on my back and unsnapped my bra, allowing it to fall off of me. He gazed at my breasts and I felt so exposed being left in only my panties.

His mouth went down and met one of my breats, his other hand taking the other one. I bit my lip and closed his eyes as I felt his tongue twirling around and around.

I moaned a little bit louder than expected and he stopped as he moved down and slowly slid my panties off of me.

He tossed them off of the bed and laid on top of me, propping himself up on one arm. He tangled his hand in my hair and let the other one trail down my naked body to my sweet spot.

Slowly, he rubbed against my clit, making me moan his name.

"Logaaaan..."

He smirked and watched my face as he went in a circle over the area and down to the opening, teasing me with his fingers.

I looked at him and bit my lip. He really enjoyed watching me squirm.

He continued rubbing and put his face close to mine that our noses were touching.

"I've been waiting to do this since that day your brother interrupted us." He said in the sexy tone.

I was about to reply whenever he caught me off guard by shoving two fingers inside of me. I nearly screamed from the force, but he cut me off with a kiss.

He kept pumping in and out of me, fitting in three fingers. I arched my back and tangled my hands in his hair, not breaking the kiss.

He started rubbing my clit again with his thumb and it about sent me over the edge. I started breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably.

My climax was coming soon.

I concentrated on the feel of his pumping fingers, his lips on my neck, his bare chest pressed against mine. It was almost too much for my brain to register.

My body kept shaking and I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as I finally released myself. His pumping slowed to a stop and I caught my breath.

Logan wrapped both his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. He looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back, but was speechless. All I managed to say was, "Wow."

"That good, huh?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I kissed him on the nose, "Yeah. But you're defintely getting it back."

He looked at me and shook his head, "Nope. Not today."

I was shocked. A guy was actually refusing foreplay? "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I told you this was my night to call the shots and I say you can't touch me."

I rolled my eyes, but kissed him nonetheless. Now I know for sure that Logan's a keeper.


	18. Chapter 18: Is It Love?

Finally, it was time to leave for Ohio. We sat in the airport waiting for our plane to arrive. I was so excited to see my family. But more importantly, I was excited for them to meet Logan.

"Where's Kyle?" Logan asked me.

"He took an early flight out there to help my parents with something." I replied.

"Oh, okay."

I smiled. I knew that Logan was nervous to meet my parents. We haven't even been together for very long, but this was a huge step in the relationship that needed to be taken. That, and my mother was insisting on it.

I couldn't blame him for being nervous. I was also a bit nervous. It's not everyday you bring a popstar home to your parents and call him your boyfriend.

I reached over and squeezed his hand. He looked at me and smiled before the intercom came on, making an announcement.

"Flight 63 to Cleveland, Ohio is now boarding."

Logan and I stood up and walked over to the gate, tickets in hand. We had already gone through security and already dealed with all the luggage stuff, so we were set to take off.

We took our seats on the plane and Logan exhaled deeply.

"I'm surprised there weren't any paparazzi around to question us." He said.

I giggled, "Yeah, they probably would've said we were going off to Vegas to elope."

He smiled, "If we were doing that then we should've just drove."

I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder. We were ascending into the air and my ears were popping. Awesome.

I yawned and closed my eyes. We were going to be here awhile, so I better occupy myself with a nap.

I needed something else to do besides think about what my parents would say.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I couldn't sleep on the plane. My thoughts wouldn't let me rest.

I swear, I've never been so nervous to meet a girl's parents as I am now.

I kept going over all possible situations in my head. Hopefully, her parents would love me. But I can't help thinking that I'm going to mess up horrible. I can't shake the feeling that something bad's going to happen.

What if I say something terribly and her dad threatens to kick my ass? He can't really do that. Can he?

My thoughts were interrupted by someone tugging on my sleeve. I looked over and saw a little girl with blonde pigtails standing there with a huge smile on her face.

I smiled back. "Well, hi there. What can I help you with sweetie?"

She quietly asked, "Are you Logan from Big Time Rush?"

I grinned. This little girl was too cute. "Yep, that's me. What's your name?"

"Marissa." She said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Marissa."

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked quickly. I chuckled quietly. I was so used to all these little girls asking for autographs that it wasn't a huge deal anymore.

I love meeting my fans.

"Of course!" I replied.

She held out her Elevate CD case and I signed my name and a cute little note along with it. I gave it back to her and she started jumping up and down and giggling like crazy.

She caught me off guard by giving me a really big hug, making me laugh.

When she pulled away, she looked at the sleeping form beside me and pointed.

"Who's that?" She asked.

I smiled, "That's my girlfriend."

She smiled and whispered "She's really pretty in my ear."

I sort of blushed, "I know. That's why I love her."

Wait a minute...Did I really just say that?

_'That's why I love her? Logan, what the hell? You haven't been dating her for very long and you already said that word?'_

My eyes went wide for a second but I calmed them back down until I saw Marissa leave and go back to her parents.

I sank down in my seat and put my face in my hands.

"What's wrong with me?" I muttered.

Do I really love Audrey? Or did I just say that like it was a spur of the moment thing? Hell, I don't even know anymore.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about this right now. I was going to try to soak up as much sleep as I could.


	19. Chapter 19: Welcome Home

Our plane finally touched down in Cleveland and we had retrieved all our luggage. Now we were waiting for my brother to come pick us up.

I kept glancing at Logan. He was very antsy.

He kept tapping his fingers on his leg. It was driving me insane, so I grabbed his hand.

"Are you really that nervous to meet my parents?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Uh, yeah."

I cocked an eyebrow. Something else was bothering him, but I wasn't going to pester him about it.

I turned away and saw my brother walking into the airport smiling at us. I tugged on Logan's arm and dragged him along with me to meet Kyle.

"Long time, no see, bro." I said.

"Very funny, sis. Hey, Logan." Kyle said.

Logan did his 'sup' nod, "Hey, Kyle."

I was certain of one thing. If my brother liked my boyfriend, then my father would love him.

Kyle led us outside to the car and we put our luggage in the trunk. Logan and I sat in the backseat while Kyle drove.

"I feel like an awkward dad taking his son and his girlfriend to the movies."

Logan and I both laughed. Neither one of us wanted to be apart, so we sat in the back, side by side.

My hometown was about 45 minutes away, so I leaned my head on Logan's shoulder. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled.

I couldn't wait to get home.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I was thankful that Audrey went back to sleep. I couldn't stop fidgeting around and shaking. I wasn't very nervous anymore, but I was mentally flipping out that I said I loved her.

Why am I freaking out so much?

If only Cassie hadn't messed me up like she did. Then maybe I wouldn't care so much about saying those three little words.

I guess I'm terrified of Audrey's reaction. But if I'm meeting her parents, then there has to be something more to her feelings. Right?

I shook my head and looked out the window. It was winter here but there was little snow on the ground.

"Ohio weather sucks." Kyle said from the driver's seat.

I snapped my head back and looked at him, "Yeah, it isn't the greatest."

"Something wrong?" He asked.

I sighed. Should I really tell him that I said those words? He's a guy, so he'd understand, but he's my girlfriend's brother so I could be making a huge mistake by telling him.

"No, I'm just nervous is all." I half lied.

He chuckled, "Don't be. My mom will love you and dad's pretty easy to get along with. As long as you aren't some idiot that knows respect, then you're good."

I sighed in relief, "Good!"

He laughed at me and he looked back for a second.

"Is Audrey sleeping?"

I looked down at the sleeping angel. "Yeah, why?"

"Okay. You can't repeat what I'm about to tell you. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Well, mom and dad are planning a big surprise for her later. This is the first time Audrey's been home in nearly 4 years. So we're gonna surprise her by having all her old friends and family members come over."

I smiled, "Sounds cool. When is it?"

"I think it's tonight, so if they tell you two to go out someplace later. You know why."

I chuckled, "All right. I getcha."

I looked back out the window and saw a big sign that said Welcome to Akron!

"Home sweet home." Kyle said.

**AUDREY'S POV**

I woke up when we hit a big bump in the road, making me hit my head against Logan's chin.

"Ouch." He muttered as he rubbed his jaw. "You made me bite my tongue."

I laughed, "Sorry babe. It's Kyle's fault for not watching the bump in the road."

I heard my brother scoff from the front seat, "Excuse me. I'll dump you out here and you can walk all the way home from here."

"No you wouldn't. Because then I'd tell on you."

He stuck his tongue out and I returned it. This was probably one of the most famous things my brother and I did.

I looked out the window and saw my old high school. All my childhood memories came flooding back.

Overall, my time in Akron was pretty awesome.

You heard right. Akron, Ohio. Famous for being the home of Glee teams and such. I thought Akron was always kinda boring.

Another good reason to move to Los Angeles.

Kyle pulled into the quiet little suburb and stopped the car. He turned around and smiled at us.

"Welcome home, Audrey."

I smiled and got out of the car. I didn't even bother getting my things. Kyle could handle that.

I ran into the house and straight into my parent's arms.

"Mom! Dad! I've missed you guys!"

My mom and dad both returned my hug. "We've missed you too, sweetie." My mom cooed.

I looked up at them and smiled.

"So, where's this young man that we're supposed to meet?" My dad asked.

"He's, uh, well..." I turned around and saw Kyle and Logan were trying to carry my stuff inside while trying to trip each other.

I put my hand on my forehead. "He's playing footsie with Kyle."

My mom laughed and my dad just stood there. I see he hasn't changed a bit.

Logan and Kyle finally came inside and set down our bags. Logan took a deep breath and I pulled him in front of my parents.

"Mom and dad, this is Logan. Logan, this is my mom and dad."

They all exchanged handshakes and "Nice to meet you's." I tried to hold back my laughter as I saw my mom grab Logan's cheeks.

"He's got dimples! You really know how to pick 'em Audrey."

Logan blushed a bright pink color. "Uh, thanks Mrs. Holloway."

"Oh please. Mrs. Holloway is my mother. Just call me Jane."

I looked at my dad and nudged him. He looked at me with a questioning look and I made a face back at him. I really needed my dad to at least make an attempt to get to know Logan.

"So, Logan. Want to get to know each other over a beer?"

I smacked my face. Did he really just ask that?

"Uh, sure thing!" Logan said as he followed my dad into the kitchen.

My mom hugged me and ran her fingers through my hair. "He's very handsome, sweetie."

"I know."

"He seems just perfect for you."

I looked at her funny. "He's barely said 10 words since he's walked in the door and you know this how?"

He smirked at me. "It's a motherly instinct."

She grabbed some of our bags and headed upstairs, so I decided to ignore her statement and grabbed the rest of our luggage.


	20. Chapter 20: I Think I Love You

This house hasn't changed one bit.

All the old family pictures and school pictures still hung on the walls. I was stunned to see that all my old posters were still up in my room.

There was posters from all my favorite bands. Maroon 5, Fall Out Boy, The Devil Wears Prada, and a few others.

Most of all, I had a poster of Big Time Rush hanging on the wall above my bed.

"Mom, what's that doing up still?" I said pointing to the poster.

"Well, you know you put it up there before you left for California so I just never took it down. I wanted it to feel like you were still home."

I sighed. "Yeah, but it's different now."

"How?"

"Uhh, maybe because one of those boys on my wall is _right_ downstairs?" I said with wide eyes.

My mom just looked at me. "Oh honey. I'm sure Logan would love to see himself on your wall. Then he'd know that you really are a fan!"

I face palmed. "Whatever you say, mom."

"That's the spirit! Now, why don't you go show Logan around the neighborhood while I handle stuff here."

"Really? Thanks, mom!"

I gave her a hug before walking downstairs and hearing the sound of laughter echoing from the kitchen. I walked in and saw my brother, my dad and Logan drinking and carrying on like guys do.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked.

My dad hugged me. "Hey, sweetie! I was just telling Logan that story about the crazy lady that works in the office."

"Oh, you mean the one that tried to watch horse porn at work?"

He nodded, "That's the one."

Logan chuckled, "Horse porn? Really?"

Kyle laughed, "Oh yes. And trust me, it gets a lot weirder."

We all laughed before I took Logan by the hand. "Wanna go walk around town with me?"

For some reason, he looked at my brother for a second then looked at me. "Uh, sure!"

We said goodbye to the guys, put on our coats and walked outside. The neighborhood wasn't very big, so we just went on foot.

There was a little bit of snow on the ground, but it wasn't very icy outside. I've always hated Ohio weather.

As I exhaled, my breath became visible.

"This place is so peaceful. Why did you decide to move to L.A.?"

I was surprised by his sudden question, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Ehh, it is pretty peaceful here, but I just felt like I wasn't getting the full experience. I just needed to grab life by the horns and take charge. I didn't wanna be one of those people who never moved away from their hometown."

We made our way to my old high school and sat on the football field bleachers.

"So, you just wanted a change of pace, huh?"

I shook my head. "So, you decided to move to Los Angeles and become a nurse? Why not an actress or a singer?"

"I can sing, but not professionally and trust me, acting is not my thing." I replied.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "I could change that."

I laughed, "Logan, you're a great actor, but I really don't think it's my thing."

"Oh, c'mon. I could get you a spot on the show and you could play my new girlfriend."

He kissed my cheek and I blushed. "What about Erin's character?"

He stuck his tongue out. "She's a bitch anyways. We could just kick her off of the show for all I care."

"Logan!" I smacked him on the arm and he pouted.

"That's not very nice, you know?" I said.

He shrugged, "Just speaking my mind, babe."

I rolled my eyes and he wrapped his arms around me again.

"So, you went to school here?" He asked.

"Yep. We were the Fighting Falcons."

He chuckled at the name before I shot him a look. "Sorry, but that sounds so fake."

"Well, you better believe it." I replied.

We sat there together in silence. It was comfortable in one way, but in another it was somewhat awkward.

I didn't know why Logan was acting strange around me. But should I ask him about it?

"Uh, Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Just fine. Why?"

I sighed, "Well, you have been acting kind of weird around me since the flight in here and you've been real fidgety."

I could hear him gulp, hard. "Uh, I've just been nervous! You know, for your family and stuff and-"

"Logan, we both now my parents already love you, so tell me what's up. You can trust me with anything."

He looked down at the ground before sighing and taking both of his hands in his.

"When I tell you this, please don't scream or run away or anything like that. Okay?"

I nodded my head and he looked me in the eyes.

"Audrey, I think I love you."

My heart stopped beating. Those words rang through my ears and kept echoing in my brain. Logan Henderson of Big Time Rush, famous popstar and teenage heartthrob, thinks he loves _me_?

That's crazy!

All I could do was smile.

"You see, I was afraid that if I told you then you'd freak out or you would reject me." He said.

I kind of giggled, "Logan. You're crazy if you think that. I'm not like other girls. I'm not gonna run away or reject you just because you think you love me. That makes me want to jump into your arms and never let go."

He smiled that crooked grin of his. "Really?"

I put my face closer to his, "Yes. Really." I whispered before leaning in and kissing him.

He returned the kiss and placed his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. It was so sweet and gentle, different then some of the others we've shared.

We pulled again and rested our foreheads against each other. "I'm not gonna force you to say those three words."

He smiled, "Me either. We'll say it when we're ready."

I nodded my head and looked out into the sky. The sun was almost down, so Logan figured we should be getting back to the house.

I insisted on showing him the rest of the neighborhood, but he said we would have more time later.

We walked back to the house and I noticed there was a lot of cars outside of my house lined up on the street.

"What are all these people doing here?" I wondered out loud.

"Uh, I don't know! Let's go find out." He said taking ahold of my hand.

We walked into the dark house and as I flicked on the lights, everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise! Welcome home, Audrey!"

I smiled in shock, "Oh my gosh! Hi, everybody!"

I looked at Logan who was smiling like crazy, which means he had to know about it. I left him and walked around the room, greeting people that I recognized as distant family members, old classmates and family friends.

I even spotted a dark haired girl with blue eyes that looked strangely familiar to me. The closer I got to her, the more I realized it was one of my closest friends during high school.

Megan.


	21. Chapter 21: The Fight

"Oh my gosh! Megan, I haven't seen you since high school!" We both smiled and laughed as we hugged each other. Megan was one of my closest friends in high school. She was always the more prettier one of the group, but she was still a loyal friend.

"I know! I can't believe you're back in town. No one could believe that you just got up and left for Cali after school."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah. Sorry about that. It was a spur of the moment thing."

She nodded, "I understand. Sometime's you just gotta go where the road leads you."

I nodded my head in agreement and looked at Megan's eyes. I ever remembered them being a dull green color. And her face wasn't very cheery looking. She looked so...fake.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She gave me a funny look, "Yeah. Why?"

"Uhm, no reason. Excuse me a second, I'm just gonna go check on someone." I said. I needed to just walk away before it got really awkward.

I walked through the house, filled with guests mingling and having a good time. I said hello to a few people before I walked into the kitchen and saw Logan and Klye sitting at the table.

"Hey, guys." I said. They both looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, baby." Logan said, standing up and giving me a kiss on the cheek while Kyle averted his eyes to his cell phone.

"Kyle, do you remember my friend Megan from high school?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, making sure no one would hear. "Well, she's here and she's acting all faker like towards me. Did anything happen after I left home?"

He looked confused for a moment, but shook his head no. "Not that I know of."

"Oh. Okay." I said leaning my head back up into it's normal position.

"Who are you talking about?" Logan asked me.

I sighed, "One of my friends from high school."

He shook his head to show that he understood. "Well, when in doubt, confront her about it."

"Okay. I will." I said. I walked back through the house and saw her chatting up some guy in the rec room. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, can I talk to you in private?"

She put on her fake grin, "Sure thing, Audrey."

She waved off the guy she was talking to and I led her to the back porch and shut the door behind me.

"Megan. Did something major happen after I left town?" I asked.

"Not really. Other people moved away and others came in." She simply stated before taking a drink from her plastic cup.

"Well, it's just that you've been acting funny. This isn't the way I remember you being in school."

She set down her cup and crossed her arms. "Well, people change, ya know? I'm not the only one's who changed, Audrey." She huffed.

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

"Don't give me that good girl crap. It never worked in high school and it doesn't work now."

I was so confused, "What are you talking about?"

"How is it that I was always the pretty one that had the guys eating out of the palm of my hands? And yet, here you are, back from Los Angeles with a popstar boyfriend wrapped around your finger."

I stuttered, "I, I, uh, well, I just-"

"Exactly. Do you know how hard it is for me to get a guy to even go out with me today? I'm a nobody! I should be the one who's living in L.A. with a hot, famous boyfriend!"

"Megan! I'm sorry, but-"

"Oh, just shut up, Audrey!" She shouted. Before I knew it, a hot and painful sensation shook from my face, throughout my entire body.

I landed on the ground before I could piece together what had just happened.

At first I thought she just slapped me, but the blood gushing from my nose told me otherwise. Megan just punched me right in the face.

And it wasn't a weak punch, either. She didn't hold anything back.

I was stunned. Not only from the punch, but from the fact that Megan was right. People do change.


	22. Chapter 22: People Change

I lay on the ground, holding my nose, trying to determine if it was broken, whenever I felt Megan fling herself on me and start swinging more punches.

Now, I'm not a fighter. I never have been, and I never will be. So what did I do? I started screaming for help like a crazy person.

I bet the neighbors loved that.

I hoped that someone inside heard us through my screaming and Megan yelling, "It's not fair!" over and over again.

The sliding glass door opened up and I saw Logan, Kyle and my parents rush outside while the other guests gathered around the door to watch.

My dad and Kyle managed to pull Megan off of me while Logan pulled me up and into his arms. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Logan would've gone after Megan and gave her a taste of her own medicine.

"Megan, I think it's time that you left." My mom said.

She roughly shook free from the mens' grips and left, but not before spitting at the ground by my feet.

Everyone watched as she walked inside the house, avoiding all eye contact and slamming the front door shut.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked me.

I wasn't really sure. I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I just hid my head on Logan's chest and let a few tears escape from my eyes.

I guessed that Logan knew I was crying, so he started walking into the house and pretty much dragged me along with him. I listened to everyone saying they were sorry and how terrible that was, but I didn't speak to anyone.

We walked upstairs and into the bathroom while I heard my parents kindly telling everyone to leave.

Logan shut the door behind us and I sat on the toilet, placing my head in my hands. I could sense that he was sitting in front of me, but I stayed put.

"Audrey, you need to let me see your face so I can clean it up."

I shook my head in defiance and heard him sigh. "Please, baby. I'll make it feel better."

I knew I was being stubborn, and as a nurse, I also knew that I needed to make sure it wasn't broken. I sniffled and slowly pulled my hands away from my face. I looked at Logan and he smiled.

"There's my girl." He said.

I sniffled some more as tears dripped down my face. Logan stood up and kissed my forehead. Such a sweetie.

He got a rag from the cabinet and ran it under the water while I softly checked my nose. I didn't feel any cracks or anything out of the ordinary, so I concluded that it wasn't broken.

I heaved a sigh of relief and pulled my hair back from around my face so my hair wouldn't get bloody or wet.

Logan grabbed the rag and slowly began to clean off my face. The water felt nice on my face and I had stopped any little tears from escaping my eye lashes.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

I shook my head. "The only thing that hurts is my head and heart."

He looked at me confused, "Your heart?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I always thought that she would be one of those friends that I could always keep, not throw away. And I was only trying to say I was sorry, I didn't expect her to hit me."

"Babe, you aren't throwing her away. She threw_ you _away. If she was too blinded by jealousy to see what a wonderful person you are, then that's her own fault. You had nothing to apologize for."

I looked down, "I guess you're right."

He smiled, "Good. So, how hard did she hit you?" He asked, examining my face.

"Well, my nose isn't broken. That's a good thing."

"Yeah, it is. I say you'll just have some bruising around your nose and eyes for a few days but that's all."

I stood up and looked in the mirror. I was already starting to bruise around my nose and under my eyes, where the dark circles usually are. My eyes were bloodshot and my makeup had been smeared around my eyes, making me look like some kind of crack whore.

I kind of laughed at the sight, and shook my head.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I look like a crack addict." I said.

He chuckled and shook his head, knowing what a nut I am. "Why don't I go downstairs and get you some pain killers?"

"Awesome. Thanks."

He smiled at me and left. I looked back in the mirror before I walked into my old room and took out some pajamas and changing into them before crawling into bed.

Logan came in with my pills and a bottle of water. I thanked him for the pills and took them with half of the bottle of water.

Crying makes me thirsty. Told you I'm a nut.

He went to change his clothes and I laid my head down on the pillow. I kept replaying the whole scenario in my head.

I can't believe how hard she hit me. I mean, I guess she did play softball in school but she would seem like the type to slap instead of punch.

The bedroom door opened and my mom poked her head in. "How ya feeling?"

"Just fine." I replied.

"Honey, "I'm sorry about what happened." She sighed.

"Mom, it's okay. Nothing's broken. I'll just remember to avoid Megan in the future."

She walked towards me and gave me a hug. "That's my girl."

She kissed the top of my head before walking out the door. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too, mom."

Just as the door was about to close, Logan opened it back up and slipped in and closed it again. He climbed into bed with me and I turned out the light from the lamp.

We kissed goodnight and he wrapped his arms around me. The only thing I wanted right now was sleep. I could tell that Logan knew that because he wasn't trying anything tonight. Not that I would've minded.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as I heard Logan whisper "Goodnight, Audrey." in my ear.


	23. Chapter 23: The Nose

**Please forgive me if all the medical stuff isn't exactly how it should be. I'm not a nurse and I don't really have any interest in being one. :P Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I guess I had started crying in my sleep last night without even realizing it because my face was slightly wet.

I sat up and looked over at Logan's sleeping form. He looked so perfect.

I didn't want to bother him, so I got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

My reflection in the mirror screamed horrible things. My eyes were a pink color, along with some black makeup around the bottom of my eyes. My nose was purple with bruises and I had a swollen lip.

I stepped in the big shower and let the hot water pour all over my body. My nose was a little sore, but I was sure it wasn't broken.

When I was done, I got out and wrapped a towel around me.

I walked out into my room and noticed Logan sitting up in bed playing on his phone. He saw me walk in and smiled.

"Hey baby. How you feeling?" He asked.

I simply nodded my head, "All right, I guess."

He patted the spot next to him on the bed and I sat down.

"You were crying in your sleep last night." He said.

I sighed, "You heard it?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I wanted to make you stop but I just let you be. I didn't wanna make it worse."

I laid my wet head on his shoulder, which made him shutter.

I giggled at him and closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and my mom's head popped in.

"Hey, you two." She greeted us.

I opened my eyes and looked at her while Logan smiled, "Morning."

My mom walked over to the bed and sat down. She observed my face.

"Honey, your nose looks awful."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, mom. Boost my self confidence, why don't ya?"

Logan chuckled, "What do you need that for? You're already dating the hottest man in the world."

Both my mother and I rolled our eyes. "Whatever." We both mumbled.

"Anyways, I'm sorry about last night. Should we press charges?"

I lifted my head up and my mouth hung open. "Are you nuts? I don't want this to go any furthur. She just punched me a few times. Nothing to worry about."

Logan softly turned my face towards him, "I don't know, babe. I think you should get your nose checked out."

My mom nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you should go down to the hospital and see what they say."

I huffed, "You guys DO remember that I'm a nurse, right? I think I would know if my nose was broken."

I reached up and grabbed my nose a bit too roughly and tried to twist it. A loud crack echoed through the room, followed by my squealing of pain.

Logan and mom both looked at me in worry. I finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Let's go to the hospital."

We all got up and began to get ready. The three of us decided to go while Kyle and my dad stayed home.

We drove to the hospital and my mother insisted on going to the ER. She's such the worrier.

Eventually, we got in to one of the doctors and they took x-rays of my nose. The three of us waited patiently in the hospital room for the doctor to return with the results.

A tall, slender man who looked about his mid 40's walked into the room and looked at me.

"Well, Ms. Holloway, it's definitely broken. I'm surprised you didn't come in earlier being as you are a nurse."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I thought it would be fine, but I guess not. So, are we gonna have to move it back into place?"

"Yes, I'm gonna put the bone back into place then bandage it up so it won't become permanently bent."

He readied his hands and looked at me, "You might wanna hold onto something. This is going to hurt a bit."

I signaled Logan to come closer to me and he followed instructions. I grabbed onto his hand tightly and waited for the doctor to place his hands on both sides of my nose.

"Ready?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I knew it was going to hurt, so I squeezed Logan's hand even more and clenched my eyes shut.

Loud crunches and my squealing in pain shot through the air as the doctor bent the bones back into their proper spots.

Tears welled up in my eyes from the pain, but as soon as it started, it was over.

"Well, you did better than most." The doctor said.

I opened my eyes and sort of chuckled.

I guess I didn't need splints because he immediately began to put bandages on my nose.

When he was finished, he took my mother out to the front desk and talked to her about the antibiotics I would have to be taking.

I looked at Logan, who was still holding onto my hand pretty tightly. He began to smile and even chuckled when I looked at him.

I cocked my head to the side, "What's so funny?"

He smiled, "You look so funny with those bandages on your nose."

He began to laugh again and I gasped. I stood up and looked in the mirror set up in the room. He was right.

I looked so ridiculous with purple bags under my eyes and my nose being swollen and covered in white bandaids.

"It looks like someone tried to mummify me."

Logan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I trembled as his hot breath ran down my neck.

"I think you still look beautiful. You always will." He whispered.

I blushed and smiled. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was about to lean in and kiss him, but I noticed a shadow in the door.

"Aww, how sweet. Hollywood's biggest couple making out in a hospital room."

Logan and I both turned and saw the unwanted figure in the doorway.

Megan.


	24. Chapter 24: Letting it Out

I sneered at the sight of the reason for my broken nose. She just stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, a smirk on her lips.

Logan began to step forward, "You stay away from my girlfriend or else-"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Logan, stay out of this."

I looked up at him with pleading eyes and he got the message. He stepped backwards and I stepped up in his place.

"What are you doing here, Megan?" I asked.

She stepped into the room and looked at me. "I just came to see how you were doing. I heard about the nose."

"From who?"

"From your brother. I stopped by your house to see how you were doing but he said you came here."

I crossed my arms, "Why did you wanna how I was doing?"

She smiled, "Because. You're my friend and I care about you."

I became furious. "If you were really my friend, then you wouldn't have done this." I said while pointing to my nose.

She put on a sympathetic face, "I know. And I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe jealousy, anger, insanity?"

Her face began to turn to anger again. "Look, I know what I did wasn't right, but we've been through so much together and you know that."

I looked down at my shoes, "I know. It just hurts to know that we've been through so much together and you'd just turn on me like that."

She smiled again, "So, what do you say? Is it water under the bridge?"

I thought for a moment, then remembered all the hell Megan put me through in high school. Sure, I always forgave her, but that was because I was afraid. She was one of the most popular girls in school. If I made one bad move, she would've ruined my life.

So, that's why I stayed her friend.

I looked back into her fake eyes and put my arms down.

"No. It's not water under the bridge. You put me through so much shit in my life that I cried nearly every night after I came home from school. You thought you were helping me by trying to make me popular? You made my life a living hell! Well, look whose life is hell now. Not mine."

I looked back at Logan and saw him smirking slightly. I smiled and turned back to Megan.

"You know, moving to California was probably the best choice I've ever made. Becoming a nurse in a Los Angeles hospital was also a good choice. You know why? Because I met people who love me for who I am and not for a fake that I was trying to be. And, I met him." I said while pointing to Logan.

Megan tried to look for words, but I stopped her. "You threw away something great whenever you threw that punch. And now, you're losing it forever."

And with that being said, I walked past her and out of the hospital room and straight outside. I felt tears of happiness and sorrow welling up in my eyes.

I didn't stop walking. I kept going until I came across the school's football field. I sat on the bleachers and buried my face in my hands.

The hot tears felt good on my face compared to the cold, Ohio breeze. I tried to sniffle, but my nose wouldn't respond.

I just huffed and stuff my hands into the pockets in my jacket.

Behind me, I heard slow footsteps. I didn't bother turning around because I already knew who was there.

The dark haired man came up the steps and sat down beside me before wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm proud of you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

I looked up at him and he smiled. "You stood up for yourself. You told her how it was going to be and you didn't back down."

I smiled as he wiped away my remaining tears. I tried to sniffle again, but an awkward noise was made instead.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed, "What was that?"

"Me trying to suck in my snot."

Logan laughed, "Ewww, babe. That's gross."

I laughed too, "I know. But I can't help it."

He kissed my forehead and I relaxed in his arms. "I'm ready to go home."

"But, you are home." He said confused.

I shook my head, "No. My family might be here, but my home is with Rex in L.A. That's where all my true friends are, and my job. And my lover."

"Your lover? What's his name?"

I laughed, "I have nooo clue. Maybe it starts with an L."

He placed his finger on his chin and thought about it. "Lex Luthor?"

I smacked his chest and ran down the steps while laughing.

I could hear Logan bounding down the stairs after me. "Come back! Tell me his name!"

My sides were hurting from the running and laughing. I began to slow down, so Logan ended up catching me and twirling around and screaming.

I laughed and begged him to put me down.

"Not until you tell me his name!" He shouted.

I tried to say his name through my chuckles, "Lo...ogaann..."

He shouted again, "What? I can't hear you!"

I caught my breath and screamed, "Logan!"

"I still can't hear you!" He said.

"Logan Philip Henderson!" I shouted.

He finally put me down and I stared into his deep, brown eyes. We both began to lean in and I felt the static as our lips met.

I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I never wanted to let him go.

But sadly, we parted and he smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"I know." I replied.

We let go of each other and began to walk back to my parents' house hand in hand. The wind didn't feel as cold anymore and my nose didn't hurt.

But as soon as we walked in the door, I got pills shoved into my mouth.

"What the heck?" I asked a bit ticked off.

"You ran off from the hospital so quickly that the doctor couldn't give you the medicine. So, there it is."

I cocked my eyebrow, "Okay, but you could've given me some warning first!"

My mother handed me a bottle of water and I swallowed the pills along with a gulp of water. Logan chuckled at me before I shot him a death glare.

My father and brother entered the room and I immediately pounced on my brother.

"What the hell were you thinking when you told Megan where I was?" I said while twisting his arm behind his back.

"Ouch! I'm sorry! I, ouch! I didn't know she would actually go to the hospital!"

I smacked him on the head. "You idiot! She came to my room and tried to give me a fake apology."

My mother gasped, "I didn't see her there!"

Logan came up behind me, "She probably bolted right after we left the room. She couldn't take the embarrassment."

"Sounds about right." My dad put in.

I crossed my arms, "Well, I told her off. It felt pretty good."

My dad put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "That's my girl! Takes after her old man!"

I chuckled, "I know, I do. But anyways, Logan and I are leaving in the morning."

My mom frowned, "Aww, so soon? But you just got here!"

"Yeah, I know. But Logan and I both have to get back to work. We'll be back soon though."

Logan smiled in agreement and slipped his arm around my waist.

"Okay, well, how about we make this a family night?" My dad suggested.

We all nodded in agreement and headed to the living room. We spent the rest of the night playing board games, talking, eating, laughing and watching movies as a family.

During the night, I had turned over in the bed and looked at Logan. His face showed pure happiness. This made me smile as well.

He got along so well with my parents. I just hoped and prayed that there would be a next time when we could come to Ohio as something more than just boyfriend and girlfriend.

Oh, who am I kidding? We haven't even said 'I love you' yet.


	25. Chapter 25: The Big Night

**WARNING: This chapter contains some adult content that you may, or may not enjoy. Review if you're up for it!**

I smiled as I stepped off of the plane and into LAX.

"Home sweet home!" I exclaimed as I stretched my muscles.

My nose was still wrapped in bandages but the pain had subsided. Good thing I could take them off in another 24 hours so that I wouldn't get questioned at the hospital.

Logan chuckled at my excitement to be back in California.

"Well, let's go get our luggage then head over to Kendall's house."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Kendall's house? Why would we go there?"

"I guess they're throwing us a welcome home party." He replied.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Our goofy friends."

"Gotta love 'em."

We got in his car and drove off to the familiar brick house and walked inside to see our friends waiting for us with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome home!" They shouted in unison.

Logan and I smiled as we walked into the living room and greeted everyone.

Of course, everyone stared at my nose in question. I just rolled my eyes. I knew this was coming.

"Gather 'round kids! It's story time!"

Everyone sat down on the floor around my feet, except for Logan. I laughed at their child-like motions of sitting criss cross applesauce.

I sat down on the leather couch behind me and clasped my hands together.

"Well, my parents decided to throw me a welcome home party with all my former friends and my current family members. My ex-best friend Megan showed up and after much yelling and her wishing my life was hers, she decked me right in the face."

Carlos raised his hand. "Yes, Carlitos?"

He cleared his throat and cocked his head to the side. "So, why is your nose in a bandage?"

I hung my head. "She hit me right in the nose a few times and turns out, she broke it."

Paige raised her hand next. "Yes?"

"Can I punch her in the face?"

I laughed, "Nahh. I just wanna stay as far away from Akron as I can for awhile."

"Besides, Audrey gave her a little piece of her mind before we left the other night." Logan said.

Everyone nodded at each other and I broke the silence.

"I can get the bandages off in a day or so anyways, so I won't look like a freak forever."

"Hey! Maybe we can get them taken off together!" Carlos said motioning to his wrist.

I smiled and nodded. "It's a date."

"Heyyyy. That's no fair." Logan whined.

"Oh hush, Logan. You guys can just have a threesome when they get done." Kendall said.

We all burst into laughter. I loved that we could all be our perverted selves with each other and know that we were kidding.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!" Paige exclaimed.

The rest of the night, we all watched movies, ate and danced to blaring music in the living room. Unfortunately, when you get blaring music in a celebrity's home, it attracts people.

A LOT of people.

This little 'welcome home' party, soon turned into a full on house party with basically every young adult in the county.

How they found out about the party? I have no clue.

I tried to avoid most of the people mostly because of my nose. And because I wasn't in the party type of mood.

I found my way upstairs and sat in the guest room, playing Temple Run on my phone.

Just when I was jumping over a tree trunk, a text message interrupted my game and made me die.

"Damnit!" I said to myself.

I went to my text messages and saw a new text from Logan on my screen.

_'Where'd you go, babe?' _He asked.

My fingers glided across the screen as I replied, '_Guest room.'_

It wasn't ten seconds after the message sent that a knock was heard at the door and Logan popped his head inside.

He frowned at the sight of me just sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing up here all alone?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh, you know. Hunting elephants."

He rolled his eyes and walked inside the room. He shut the door behind him and walked over to me.

"What I mean is, why aren't you downstairs having a good time?"

"I just don't feel like partying it up right now. Plus, I don't want my nose to be any more smushed than it already is."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, baby. But if you don't wanna party, that's totally cool. I'll just stay up here with you."

"Well, I don't wanna keep you from having a good time." I said.

"Audrey, I'm only having a good time when I'm with you." He said smiling that famous crooked smiled of his.

I smiled back and let a small, "Aww" escape my mouth.

Before I knew it, Logan had wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. I went along with it and snaked my arms around his neck, letting my fingers get tangled in his hair.

Slowly, I felt Logan start to push me down onto the bed and my stomach did flips. He laid down on top of me and began to kiss down my collarbone.

"I wish I could've done this when we were at your parents' house." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered at the sound of his husky voice and the feeling of his hands sliding up my shirt.

My hands began to move on their own as they slid up his v-neck shirt and to his belt. Logan stopped kissing me and looked at me.

Pure love and lust burned in his eyes. We both knew where this was headed.

I began to tug at his belt, pulling his pelvis down onto mine and he chuckled. "Anxious?"

I nodded my head and he smashed his lips onto mine again. He pulled my shirt off and over my head quickly before doing the same to his.

He crawled back on top of me and thrusted his pelvis onto mine. The growing erection in his jeans was driving me mad.

I moaned in excitement as I felt him unbutton my jeans. He traveled down my neck, biting and licking the skin while pulling my jeans off of my body.

My pink, lacey panties were now showing and I didn't even care that my nose was in bandages. The rest of my body made up for it.

Logan's lips trailed down my body and stopped just above my breasts. I bit my lip to hold back from letting any screams out.

Not that anyone could hear them besides Logan, thanks to the blaring music downstairs.

He reached behind my back and unclasped my bra in a flash, revealing myself to him. He kissed around my breasts and even began to bite around the tender flesh.

I arched my back and clenched my eyes shut. The tension inside me was building up tightly.

"Logan..." I moaned.

I felt the smirk on his lips as he began to move down towards my panties.

"Logan, I need you..." I whined.

"I know." He replied in his deep, sex driven voice.

I reached down to his jeans and quickly pulled him back up to my level before unbuttoning his jeans and yanking them down his legs.

He got the message and quickly kicked them off the rest of the way.

Our lips met again and I slid my hands into his boxers. I rubbed my thumbs along his pelvis and he moaned in approval.

But he quickly pulled my hands out and slid his boxers off, revealing his rock hard manhood.

I smiled in pleasure as he crawled on top of me yet again and looked me in the eyes.

"You sure you want this?" He asked.

I loved that he was being so considerate, but I needed him now more than he'd ever understand.

"I'm sure." I replied before smashing my wet lips onto his.

"I don't have a condom." He murmured.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Logie, I work in a hospital. If something goes wrong, I can fix it. But use the pull out if you have to."

His face became reassured and he kissed me gently. I could feel him rubbing against my clit, making me quiver.

"Uhhhh...don't tease me..."

"But it's such a turn on to watch you quirm." He said softly.

My eyes kept opening and closing, the pleasure almost too much to stand. It was a good thing I was on the bed.

Whenever I least suspected it, he entered me slowly and the pressure was overwhelming. I yelped in pleasure and bit down on his shoulder lightly.

He took this as a good sign and pumped in faster a little bit at a time. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back, letting him take over.

Logan began to pump in and out, faster and harder each time. Both of our breaths became shorter and in sync.

I closed my eyes and so did he, waiting for our climaxes to meet.

In an instant, we came together and I didn't even care that he didn't pull out. This was everything I needed right now.

Logan collapsed on the bed beside me and lay there, panting. "Wow."

I looked at him and smiled, "Yeah. Wow is right."

He chuckled and laid on his side facing me.

"Audrey, I know this is so douchey to say after sex but... I love you."

My eyes went wide and I looked at him. "I love you too, Logan."

His face spread into the wide smile that I fell in love with. "Really?"

"Yeah, I knew I loved you, but I was just afraid to say it because I didn't wanna scare you away."

He laughed and I looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

He looked at me and shook his head, "That's exactly what I thought, too."

I smiled and curled up next to him under the covers. I laid my head on his chest and let the sound of his heart beating carry me off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26: Healing Wounds

I'm not sure why, but I just have this bad feeling in my head.

I shook it away temporarily and walked to the front desk on the 2nd floor. Little did I know, Carlos was hiding behind the desk, waiting to scare me.

I began to write my daily reports before the latino popped up into my vision and screamed in my face.

"BOO!"

I yelped in fear and fell backwards. Luckily, the chair behind me caught me like it was a trust fall.

Carlos was doubling over in laughter. I glared up at him but gave in seconds later.

"Dude! Do you know how bad you just scared me?" I asked.

He held his side with his good hand and looked at me through teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, Audrey! But you should've seen your face!"

He began to laugh again and I shook my head. I should've expected something like that coming from him.

I stood up and began to fill out my papers again, waiting for him to calm down.

I knew exactly why he was here.

"So, you and Logan had fun last night?" He said, while wiggling his eyebrows.

My face turned bright red as I tucked some hair behind my ear. "Yeah, I guess so."

"What do you mean by that? Did you not enjoy your ride on the Loganator?"

I slammed my head down on the desk top. I couldn't help but get embarassed when it came to my sex life.

"Yes, I enjoyed it. Now can we stop talking about it?"

Carlos lifted my head up and squeezed my cheek. "Aww, what's wrong? Are you embarassed?"

My face was hot and he could feel it. "Caaaarrrlooosss."

"Hey, take it easy, girl. I'm just teasing you. Logan reacted the same way."

He let go of my face and I looked at him. Something wasn't right here.

"Wait, did Logan tell you about what happened?"

He shook his head, "No."

I raised an eyebrow, "Then, who did?"

He laughed, "No one. I heard the whole thing myself."

"You WHAT?!"

Carlos quickly covered my mouth with his hand and shushed me. I just stood there waving my arms around in protest.

I probably looked like a bird lady.

"Would you relax?" He asked me.

"Relax? What do you mean relax?" I mumbled through his hand.

He shook his head and slowly removed his hand so I could speak.

"How can I relax when you were peeping on my love making to Logan?!" I hissed.

He crossed his arms and smirked, "Chill out. I didn't hear the entire thing. I just walked upstairs to use the bathroom and when I did, I noticed the door was closed and naughty sound were coming from the other side. What was I supposed to think?"

I slapped my hand on my forehead. "How embarassing." I groaned.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're all friends here. Right?"

I looked up at him and smiled slightly, "You're right."

Carlos smiled and patted my back. "That's the spirit! Now, when can I get this cast off?"

"Actually, let's go right now and do it together."

His nose wrinkled up, "You really wanna do that together? I was just joking about it."

"Well, I wasn't so let's go."

I walked down the hallway without him and heard his bounding footsteps following me.

"Wait up!" He yelled.

I giggled as I paused and waited for him to catch up with me.

"You excited about getting your cast off?"

"YESSSS! You have no idea." He answered quickly.

I laughed again and ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't blame him. I couldn't wait to get my bandages off, either.

We walked into one of the various hospital rooms and I told Carlos to take a seat. I called in the doctor who was taking care of Carlos and asked if I could go ahead and remove his cast. He gave me the okay, so I fired up the cast saw.

"Uhh, are you sure you know how to use that thing?" Carlos asked.

I rolled my eyes. "What? You don't trust me?"

He swallowed hard before replying, "Well, yeah, but-"

"Then do you want that thing off or not?"

"Yes! Get it off, right now!"

I chuckled before I grabbed his arm. "Here goes nothing."

I carefully put the spinning blades against the cast and cut it down in a straight line. I turned off the saw and pryed the cast open.

His wrist looked back to normal!

"Alright! It looks good, Carlos."

He looked down at his arm and smiled. "Hey, it's not all twisted and purple."

Carlos was right. His wrist was just pink in a few spots around the spot of breakage. But besides that, it looked nice.

"Just take some of these pills for the next week or so and you'll be good as knew." I said.

I handed him a prescription bottle of pills and threw away the remains of his cast.

"Now, it's your turn."

I looked at him confused before I realized that I still had bandages on my nose. I wrinkled up my nose slightly and took a deep breath.

"Does it still hurt?" Carlos asked me.

"Not really. I'm ready to get these things off, though."

I walked back across the room and opened one of the many cabinets to reveal a mirror. Carlos jogged over behind me and popped a pill in mouth while watching closely.

I took a deep breath in and slowly placed my fingers on my bandages.

Slowly, I began to peel off the sticky bandages covering my semi-oily skin. I was ready to wash my whole face again for sure.

The thick material crinkled as I peeled it away, letting my flesh show.

I was afraid my nose wouldn't be any better. It really isn't helping my self esteem any. But if I think about it, Logan and I just... Well, you know. And I was wearing the bandages then.

But then again, it was dark...

"Audrey?"

I shook my head and looked back up into the mirror. Carlos was standing close behind me with a look of anticipation on his face.

"Are you gonna take them off?"

I nodded my head and got back to work.

_'No more launching off into space.' _I told myself.

The bandages didn't take very long to come off the rest of the way. And my nose didn't really hurt.

I tore them off and looked in the mirror. The area surrounding the bridge of my nose was a light purple and down around the tip was a very light pink.

I smiled in pleasure.

Carlos smiled as well.

"So, you can keep them off?" He asked.

"I think so." I replied, turning to him.

He smiled sweetly at me before enveloping me in a hug.

"Careful with your wrist." I warned.

He waved me off, "I will. Thanks for doing this with me!"

"No problem, buddy." I replied.

I wrote myself up a prescription just in case I would have to take pain killers or any other types of medicine. But for now, I was feeling good about my nose.

Carlos pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked back to me.

"Uh, hey. I gotta run. Important meeting at the studio."

I nodded, "Okay. Tell everyone I said hey."

"I will. Maybe we can get together later."

I smiled warmly, "That would be nice."

We exited the room and walked out into the hallway filled with the sound of hacking and wheezing. Lovely, right?

Once we reached the front desk, I walked behind the counter and Carlos headed to the door. I was happy that both of our broken bones had began to heal.

"I'll call you later!" He yelled before walking outside.

I waved at him and nodded my head as a reply. Today was going to be a great day.


	27. Chapter 27: A Change of Events

**LOGAN'S POV**

Today has been a great day so far.

Last night was the greatest night of my life. Not only because I made love to the woman I truly care about, but because it's opened up a whole new level to our relationship.

It was days like these that made my happy to be alive. And things can only go up from here.

I made my way to the studio for an 'urgent' meeting.

It was probably to discuss some new ideas for the show, or for a song. Anyways, it probably wouldn't be that important.

I could just think of Audrey the entire time. I decided to send her a text to let her know I love her and I'm thinking about her. I don't care if I just sent a message to her like that, but I don't care. She needs to know that she's constantly on my mind.

I slid my iPhone into my back pocket and walked into one of the meeting rooms in the studio. I had been beaten here by pretty much everyone here.

"Hey guys. What's shakin'?" I asked.

Everyone waved to me and said their "heys" as I took my seat next to Carlos and Kendall. James and I haven't been talking as much lately. Probably because he still has a thing for Audrey.

But I don't blame him, though. She's an amazing person.

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin." Our manager Dan said.

"So, we're planning on sending you guys on your new tour in February. It's called the Better With U Tour in honor of our new album."

My mouth dropped open. A tour? Now?

"Did you say it starts in February?" Kendall asked.

Our tour manager Josh nodded his head. "That's right. It's going to be a short tour though, we'll be back home by the middle March."

My mouth dropped open even more. Middle of March? That's more than a month! I don't think I can go that long without having Audrey with me.

Then, an idea hit me.

"Can we bring loved ones with us?" I asked.

Unfortunately, Josh shook his head. "Sorry, Logan. I'm sure your girlfriend will be okay without you for a month."

"She's not the one I'm worried about." I muttered.

I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms. Was I being childish? Yes. But it doesn't matter.

All I can think about now is how much Audrey's gonna be disappointed when I have to tell her I'll be leaving for a month.

Kendall patted my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. This was going to suck for him, too.

I heaved a heavy sigh and sat back up. "So, it's only going to be for a month?"

"That's right. You'll be back before you know it."

It felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest. I mean, I love my fans and all but I haven't been away from Audrey for more than a few days. How am I going to last a month?

And what am I going to tell her? What if she flips out and leaves me?

She wouldn't do that to me, would she?

I mentally slapped myself. Of course she wouldn't leave me!

I love this woman and I'm going to do my best to make her stay with me. And if she really loved me in return, she would be happy for me and encourage me to go.

My head fell into my hands as I sighed yet again. I guess we'll just have to see what happens.

**AUDREY'S POV**

I had the strangest feeling today. It was like a bomb had been dropped in my stomach.

I had a bad feeling. And usually, these bad feelings of mine are right.

Kinda like the feeling I got when I was in Ohio. When I had my nose broken.

I was hoping I wouldn't have to go through anymore trauma this year. Thank God the year's almost over.

It was almost Christmas time after all.

But the more I thought about the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, the more I felt the hot, watery feeling in my throat.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran to the nearest restroom and crashed onto the ground. I tried my best to hold my hair back and not get vomit all over my scrubs.

Why was I throwing up?

Could I be catching something from the patients here?

Or is it just this bad feeling?

I spit out the last of my stomach and flushed the toilet. I sat down slowly on the ground and ran my fingers through my hair.

I thought the rest of this day would be good. Guess I was wrong.

At least I have someone I can always turn to with open arms at the end of the day. I smiled as I thought of Logan.

He was perfection in human form. Handsome, famous, trustworthy, caring.

And I'm just a lowly nurse.

How did it ever end up this way?

Maybe I'll never know the answer to the question, but maybe I'm not meant to know the answer.

I stood up and brushed the dust off of my pants. As I left the restroom, I was praying that I wouldn't have to run back to the toilets again.


	28. Chapter 28: Sleep is the Best Medicine

**Hello, everyone! :D**

**Sorry I haven't been updating. This summer has been crazy busy so far :P**

**But I promise that I'll update sooner from now on.**

**This chapter is kinda short, but it's leading into something bigger.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

After work, I decided to go home and curl up on the couch. I hadn't gotten sick again, but I still had the bad feeling in the back of my mind.

I couldn't put my finger on it. What is this feeling?

I drove home in a daze as I thought of all the possibilities. My relationship with Logan is going fantastic, so it can't be that. Could it be something that happened at home?

Maybe I should call my parents?

I sighed and threw the car into park in front of my house. Maybe I just needed some rest. That would make everything better.

I walked inside, threw my things down and crashed onto the couch. If anything was going wrong, hopefully it would be dead and gone.

**LOGAN'S POV**

Finally, I could go home and relax.

All I wanted to do right now was lay in bed with Audrey and forget about the stupid tour. But no matter how hard I tried, the subject wouldn't leave my mind.

I can just picture the look on her face when I tell her I'm leaving.

Will she be furious? Maybe. Will she be devastated? No doubt.

I have to figure out the perfect time to tell her. It won't be now, that's for sure.

I pulled into the driveway of Audrey's house and parked the car outside. Her car was here so she must be home from work already.

I walked inside and noticed Audrey was fast asleep on the couch. She looked so cute with her mouth slightly open, a little bit of drool dripping off her lip.

I grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it over her sleeping form. She looked to peaceful to disturb, so I walked upstairs to her bedroom and slumped down on the bed.

Soon enough, Rex came running in and jumped on the bed with me and licked my face all over. I played with the goofy dog for a little bit before I drifted off to sleep.

**AUDREY'S POV**

I was having a nice nap until the sound of the phone ringing woke me up. I groaned and slowly pulled the blanket off of me.

Wait, blanket? I don't remember having one of those on me.

I looked outside and noticed Logan's car was here. He must've seen me sleeping and covered me up when he got here.

The phone kept on ringing, so I groaned even louder and finally answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Audrey, we know you just got off of work but we need you to come in now. It's an emergency."

I sighed, "Alright. I'll be there in 10."

The line disconnected and I put the phone on the hook. I really didn't like the sound of going back to work, but since it was an emergency, I had no choice.

I walked upstairs to find Logan and Rex passed out on my bed. I smiled at the sight of the two in a deep sleep.

I kissed both of them on their heads and wrote a note so he would know where I was.

_Logan, got called into work. I don't know when I'll be home but it shouldn't be too long. See you when I get back. I love you!_

I walked back downstairs and grabbed my things before walking out to my car and getting in.

Traffic was slow moving on this side of town, so I got to work quickly. I wonder what the big emergency is.


	29. Chapter 29: Life is Precious

I make my way to the hospital and notice there are more than the usual amount of ambulances hauling people into the building. I park my car and quickly walk inside, careful not to get in the ways of the stretchers being pushed around me.

I approach one of the other nurses who's just standing by and asks what's going on.

"Apparently there was a huge accident on the freeway. Several cars were piled up and they're bringing everyone here."

I stand there in shock. "Is anyone in serious condition?"

She shook her head. "We don't know yet. Only a couple of them are here so far."

We stood together and watched as some of the patients began to be rolled in on stretchers and some just walked in on their own.

No one had looked like there was anything terribly wrong with them besides a few broken bones and bruises. That was true until the very last person was wheeled in.

A little girl around the age of 6 was laying limp when they broke through the doors as ran with her down the corrider.

"We need some nurses down here right now!"

All of the other nurses who were standing by waiting had now sprung into action and raced down the hallway after them, just as I did.

We all bolted into the nearest open room and began to act as we were instructed.

"Someone needs to hold pressure on her wounds! She's losing too much blood!"

I quickly took control and pressed my hands down on her stomach, where she was bleeding.

She instinctively cried out in pain as she came back to reality.

"It's okay honey. We're gonna make you all better." I said, trying to calm her down.

Her eyes became wide as realization hit her young brain and she knew her parents weren't around.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She asked.

She tried to sit up and look around, but I pushed her back down.

"Sweetie, you're gonna have to lay back down and relax." I said.

"Where's my mommy?! I want my daddy!" She yelled.

"They're coming! You just need to lay down honey!" One of the other nurses yelled.

As they began to hook her up to the machines and check her vitals, she continued to cry and scream for her parents.

I felt so bad for her, but all I could do was keep holding her down until we could patch her up.

"Where's that gauze? And the stitches! She's not going to make it!"

It was then that everything began to go by in a blur as the sound of her heart rate suddenly sped up, and stopped as she became motionless.

She had lost too much blood and was now dead.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch in horror as her unharmed parents raced through the door and sobbed.

I looked at my blood covered hands and felt my knees go weak. I somehow found the courage to run down the hall and into the bathroom before spilling my stomach contents into the toilet.

After I was done, I collapsed onto the floor and cried. I couldn't believe I had just witnessed a 6 year old child losing her life.

The drive home was long and lonely. I was ready to go home and just sleep to get my mind off of everything.

I walked into my house slowly and saw Logan watching TV in the dark. Rex had his head in his lap and his tail moved back in forth in a happy motion.

I softly closed the door and saw Logan turn his head slightly and he smiled as he saw me walk into the living room.

"Hey baby. Welcome home."

I slowly walked closer to him and pecked him on the lips before I plopped down right beside him.

"How was work?"

"Terrible." I managed to mutter. I really didn't wanna talk about work, but I know I'm gonna have to.

"How come?"

I took a deep breath, "I never realized how valuable life is until I saw it ripped away from someone who didn't deserve it."

He looked at me with a confused frown, "What do you mean?"

I could feel my eyes stinging with tears again, "There was a little girl today. They brought her in after she was in a car crash. Her parents got away with minor injuries, but..."

I tried my best to fight back the tears, but I failed miserably.

"Sh-She didn't make it."

I erupted into tears and felt Logan's arms wrap securely around me.

"Shh, Audrey. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm sure she's in a better place now."

I continued crying, "I just don't understand it, Logan. She was only 6 years old. We all tried so hard. Sh-She kept saying how she wanted to go home and how she wanted the pain to s-stop. Why do the innocent ones always die?"

He wiped some of the tears off of my cheeks with his thumb.

"None of us will understand why. You tried your best, but it was just her time to be with God. She's in a place now where she isn't hurting or crying. It's gonna hurt to think about it, but just remember she's happy now."

_'Wow. He has such a way with words.'_

My breathing slowly went back to normal and my tears stopped. I looked up and Logan and kissed him softly.

"Thanks for talking to me about that."

He kissed the top of my head, "It's nothing. I hate seeing you cry, babe. I needed to cheer you up somehow."

I smiled, "You're so sweet."

He smirked, "I know."

I smacked his arm and he laughed at his own comment. Typical.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

He stood up and held out his hand, which I gladly excepted. I turned off the TV, and we walked to my bedroom and went to sleep.


End file.
